Knightons fire
by Ninjagotime123
Summary: When a mission goes wrong the ninja believe Kai has died when actually a failed spell takes him to knighton. He’s trapped there while his family is left grieving but he has the knights to help him. Meanwhile the ninja learn something from a certain redhead that changes everything (Kailor)
1. Death

**I own nothing but the plot**

"We need to take Pythor down before he does any real damage." Lloyd orders as the ninja arrive at the said building. Pythor has somehow managed to rebuild the evil nindroids and had been reeking random havoc everywhere. Nobody knew what his plan was but knowing Pythor it was clearly no good. "Okay everyone good with the plan?" Lloyd asks and everyone nods. "You told it to us like ten times." Jay said. "Seventeen times actually." Zane said helpfully. "We know what to do we've faced worst than Pythor," Kai said. They all nod at that and with that they all split in their teams, Jay with Nya, Cole with Zane, and Kai with Lloyd.

Kai and Lloyd sneak in through a nearby window and stealthily they head towards the sound of Pythor's voice. "Is the next phase of the plan ready?" Pythor asks someone. "Yes sir," a robotic voice answers. "Excellent this is a day that will go down in history." Pythor said. Kai and Lloyd look at each other than slowly move forward swords out ready. Lloyd opens the door and very quickly slips in with Kai right behind him taking in the room. They had entered a large room about the size a business meeting would be only no table. Pythor was nowhere to be seen and the two ninjas look at each other in confusion since they were sure they heard Pythor in there.

The door behind them slams shut and they both turn to see Pythor and several black nindroids. Pythor has a evil look in his eyes with a smile to match it as he sets the nindroids on the two ninja. They fight fiercely as they chop down each droid Kai even laughs at how easy it was as he melted one droid. Lloyd was focused on a nindroid he was having trouble taking down since this one had reinforced armour. He hears a hiss behind him and he turns to see Pythor with a Annacondrie blade held in his arms right above Lloyd.

"This will go down in history as the day I killed the green ninja." Pythor said as he plunges the sword down. Lloyd doesn't react rooted to the spot until he feels someone push him really hard and he falls to the floor. He gets up and sees a sight that will haunt him for years. Pythor had plunged the sword right into Kai's stomach with a look of horror and rage on his face while the fire ninja looks down at his stomach. Pythor pulls the sword out covered in Kai's blood and he falls to the floor clutching his stomach as Pythor drops the sword as it lands right next to Kai. "Looks like you're going to need to settle for the red ninja." Kai said with a smug smile as he coughed up blood. Pythor looks at Lloyd and slithers off knowing it was a small window for him to escape leaving the two ninja alone on the white tiled floor. Lloyd scrambles over to Kai who was dripping blood onto the floor and a small amount through his mouth.

"MAY DAY! MAY DAY! COME HERE NOW I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DOING I NEED HELP!" Lloyd screams into his communicator as he clutched Kai in his arms. "Lloyd listen to me, remember what happened when Zane died?" Kai asks. "Yes we split up," Lloyd answers. "Don't let it happen again don't split Ninjago needs the ninja don't split and protect Nya for me will you?" Kai asks with a smile. Lloyd was covered in the blood of his favourite brother as the pool of blood got bigger and bigger. "But your going to be okay the others will be here in a second." Lloyd insists. Kai shakes his head solemly. "Don't give up on making a sword just because it doesn't work the first time. Don't let anger blind you just please take care of Nya promise me." Kai said. "I promise," Lloyd said. Kai smiles as he's covered in a orange golden light and dissolved leaving only his blood and sword on the ground. Lloyd is covered in Kai's blood and as Kai dissolved he wrapped himself in his arms and for the first time since he was eight he cried. He cried so hard he didn't even notice when the others came running in and took in the sight.

Lloyd's gi was redder than Kai's and he was surrounded in a pool of blood to much blood. He was sobbing so hard he barely took any breaths and he had his eyes shut tight. "Lloyd what happened where's Kai?" Nya asks with a look of fear. Lloyd finally looks up at them and see's there horrified faces at the sight. "Pythor h-he was.. a..aiming for me. Kai pushed me out of the way... there was so much blood. It was aimed for me! He wasn't meant to die!" Lloyd yells the last part. Nya crumbles at that and Jay catches her but he's crying to as he takes in the scene. "He dissolved he's dead and he's not coming back this time!" Lloyd screams as he sobs harder. Cole for the first time since his mother's death cries Zane is in shock at the whole thing just starring with wide eyes. "No no not him not Kai not my brother!" Nya sobs into Jay's shoulder who's crying himself. The ninja just stand there at a lost for words as they fully realize that there's no rebuilding, no cloud, no wishes, no travellers tea that can bring the fire ninja back. Eventually Wu comes when the ninja don't respond to thier communicaters and when he see's the sight he doesn't need to ask what had happened.

Two weeks later they hold Kai's funeral it was similar to Zane's with his statue being built right next to his. The whole city was quiet that day as those closest to Kai had showed up. His parents who were clutching each other crying, Skylor who when hearing the news was to shocked to do anything, the elemental masters, Borg, Dareth, and all the ninja including Misako and Wu. Lloyd walks over to give his speech that he had requested and takes a deep breath as he looks out at the solem people. After Kai's death was announced Pythor had gone underground nobody could find him.

"Kai Smith was the most hotheaded guy you would ever know. He never gave up on anything and put others before himself no matter the risks. He saved my life when I was eight and saved my life again and again. I promised him to look out for Ninjago even with him gone I will not fall. I intend to keep this promise because unlike the other times he's not coming back no matter what we wish. He told me not to give up on making a sword just because it doesn't work the first time. I won't give up on anything or anyone ever." Lloyd said and like Kai did at Zane's funeral he looks at the sky as everyone takes a moment of silence.

**Knighton**

Clay Morington was having a peaceful morning jog as he ran through the forest. It was a quiet peaceful morning with not a soul in sight as he ran up and down the twisting mountain track. He asked if the others wanted to come but they all said the same thing. "Busy," they had said. He had taken his shield with him because you never knew when Jestro would attack. After a half hour of running he stopped by a nearby stream to get a sip of water as he leans down to cup the water in his hand he noticed something strange. The water had red in it dark red and it tasted metallic like blood. Getting his shield out Clay alert follows the flow of blood up the river where he finds a body. Instantly he rushed over unsure if the boy was still alive or not as he had his eyes closed. Clay checked his pulse and saw he was still alive but he had a deep wound in his stomach. He was dressed in a odd outfit that was red but Clay wasn't sure if it was his blood or not.

"Ava get the med bay ready I found someone who needs surgery right now." Clay said into his com as he picked the boy up who seemed about his age and set his shield to hover mode. "Roger," Ava replies through the com. Clay rushes back to the fortress with the guy in his arms when he gets there he rushed him to the med bay where squire bots where waiting ready to operate. Clay hands him off to the bots and they wheel him into the surgery room. The other knights come up behind him and asked what happened and he explains what happened.

"Poor guy I hope he's gonna be okay," Macy said. "Who do you think he is?" Aron asks. "If he's not me nobody special." Lance said and the others roll their eyes at him. "We can ask him when he's out of surgery," Clay said. "If he's still breathing," Axl said as he munched on a bag of chips. The others send him a glare but he doesn't catch on to it as he finishes off his bag of chips.

After two hours a bot comes out and announces that the stranger Clay found will recover. "Is he awake?" Clay asks. "No he will be sedated for a few hours but we can't get his temperature to go down hopefully it's tempory." The bot said. "We should take shifts until he wakes up and find out who he is. Until then we try and find his I.D then we can send this mystery guy home," Clay said. Ava comes up behind them and they all look at her since she doesn't usually leave the brig during the that often. "Already checked using photo I.D he's not on any of the systems," Ava explains. "Do you think he's a ghost?" Robin suggests. "Ghost don't need surgery to live," Ava states. "Guess we'll just do it the old fashioned way and ask when he wakes up." Macy said with a shrug. "Lance you take the first shift we can work out a schedule in the meantime," Clay said. "Fine but if I miss a party I promised to go to then you need to apologize for it," Lance said and the others laugh.

**Two weeks later**

It was Macy's turn to watch the patient it was taking longer than expected for him to wake up but that was because he lost a lot of blood. They tried looking for some sort of I.D a photo, possessions with his name on it, even using Merlock 2.O but no such luck. He had a battle scar on one eye and rather spiked brown hair and he had a bandage around his waist from the surgery for the stitches. Macy was reading the news paper when the guy started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around then tried getting back up but his injuries prevented that and Macy came and gently pushed him back down.

"Hi I'm Princess Macy but don't call me princess I hate it. You've been sedated for the past two weeks can you tell us your name?" Macy asks the guy who doesn't seem like he's fully aware of what's happening. "Lloyd where's Lloyd?" He asks desperately looking around. Macy was confused they scanned the area they found him in for anyone else and found no one. "I don't know but I need your name what happened to you?" Macy asks. "No I don't matter where's Lloyd? He was right next to me," the guy said clearly this Lloyd guy was important. "We searched the area there was no one else near you please we need to know what's your name?" Macy asks again. The man doesn't answer as he tries getting up again before immediately lying back down as he looks at his bandages. "What happened?" He asks her.

"My friend found you bleeding out in the woods near a river you lost a lot of blood we've tried getting a I.D on you but we haven't found one. All I need to know is your name." Macy asks again. "My name's Kai where am I?" He asks.


	2. Awakening

**Ninjago**

It had been six days since Kai's funeral and the ninja were all like zombies as they walked around the monastery. Cole has been searching the data base on anything for Pythor he hadn't slept more than a couple hours a day. Jay had barely spoken which was new for him he barely spoke more than a few words only having small conversations with Nya. Zane was still in to much shock to actually register that Kai was gone, Wu had been consolidating his parents who weren't fully there anymore. Nya has taken to taking out her anger on the training bots pretty much destroying them or she would just stare at the door of Kai's room. Lloyd was beside himself in grief since the blade was meant for _him _not Kai, he was meant to be dead not the red ninja green not red. But he made a promise to him that he would keep the team together he wasn't going to let the same thing that happened with Zane happen again. Because, this time he wasn't going to come back. But right now they needed time to grieve they all did and his way to grieve was to focus on something anything else. He misses Kai the big brother he always wanted the one who never left his side how could he not miss him?

Lloyd was walking down the hallway when he saw Nya just silently staring at the closed door of Kai's room, nobody had been in there feeling it had been to painful. Lloyd's couldn't imagine what must be going through her head Kai had practically raised her. He walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort and she jumps a little clearly not noticing Lloyd near. She looks at him and her eyes water as she goes back to looking at the door. "He never admitted when he was hurt always shaking it off. He did it so often I thought there was nothing to take him down not even old age but he was only human," Nya said tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Nya I should've been faster I should've done something, I should've seen that it was a trap but I didn't and now we all need to live with that mistake." Lloyd said trying to keep the tears at bay. "He would say the same thing when Morro possessed you on what he could've done but sometimes there's just nothing you can do." Nya said finally taking her eyes off the door to look at the green ninja. "I promised him I would keep this team together we aren't falling apart not again," Lloyd states and Nya nods as she finally lets the tears fall.

**Knighton **

Kai was confused he was pretty sure he was supposed to be dead yet here he was waking up with stitches in his stomach. He was more worried about Lloyd though he didn't see him or the other ninja anywhere. The girl with the pony tail and weird clothing was quite odd but that was low on his list for the weirdest things he's seen. She seems to get out a phone and call somebody but Kai is just trying to figure out where he was. Soon she hangs up and several other people come in wearing similar clothing only colour coded like the ninja. The blue one came up and from how he acted it was clear he was the leader of whoever these people were.

"This is Kai, Kai this is Clay Morington he was the one who found you in the woods," Macy introduces them. Clay holds out his hand in a shaking gesture but Kai doesn't take it still suspicious of these people. "Where am I?" He asks a little harsher than he meant. Clay takes his hand back and answers. "Your in the med bay of the Fortex" Clay answers and Kai raises a eyebrow like he's meant to know what that meant. "Hi I'm sure you know who I am," a blonde guy in white clothes said with a smile. "No I don't and I also don't care." Kai responds and the guy looks like he's about to have a heart attack. "How could someone not know about the one and only Lance Richmond? Or care!?" Lance said and the green one laughs. "That's priceless dude," he said with a laugh.

"Who are you people? Where in Ninjago am I? Where is Lloyd or Nya or any of my friends!?" Kai asks and the others look at each other in confusion. "What's Ninjago? Is that a village?" The big muscle guy asks. Those words make Kai want to vomit as he puts the pieces of the puzzle together. _I'm in another realm after I got stabbed I was sent to another realm. _Then another thought accrued to him that made him really want to vomit. _The others must think I'm dead. _

He looks back up at the others and stays silent watching them with suspicion you never knew who you could trust. Suddenly a girl about fourteen comes in holding a Borgpad looking device and takes then without saying a word holds it up. A orange hologram of a wizard comes up and Kai almost breaks his stitches in susprise at it. He waves his stick around Kai and small pixels cover him before going back over to the wizard.

"So Merlock what can you tell us?" Ava asks the hologram. "It is as I expected he is not from this realm he is from somewhere else," Merlock said. "Then where am I?" Kai asks. "Knighton my young friend your in the realm of knights, magic, and technology," Merlock explains. "Then how do I get back!? I need to get back to Ninjago I got to protect my friends," Kai said trying to get out of the bed frantically. "Calm down buddy I'm sure their fine you need to heal first your temperature still hasn't cooled down," the green knight said. "You don't understand last I thing I remember was being stabbed with one of the sharpest swords in my realm. If I've been asleep for two weeks then they think I'm dead I need to get back to them I need to get back to my sister." Kai insists trying to get out of the bed but can't quite stand.

"Just rest before you pull your stitches we'll get you back to your realm we promise," Clay said the way he said it reminded Kai of Cole when people were to out of it to think properly. He begrudgingly layed back down still not totally trusting the people but until they give him a reason he wasn't going to fry them. The blue dude did save his life after all.

Once the rest of the knights introduce themselves the Ava girl leaves to go and find some info on finding him a way home. The knights leave him to give him some space as he processes what was happening thinking he hadn't been in a situation like this. Once they leave he quickly checks if he can still do his powers he closes his eyes as fire engulfed his hands before he quickly puts it out. He decides not to tell them about his powers until he feels ready he just wishes he could see his friends again. When he saw Pythor about to plunge that sword into Lloyd, he acted on instinct that he had gotten being a older brother the protective one of the ninja. He pushed him out of the way with more strength than he knew he had in him as he felt his blood flow from his body and life slipping from his grasp. It was worth it to see Pythor's look of horror and annoyance though. He hoped Lloyd keeps the promise though that Kai thought would be his dying wish when he got home he wanted the ninja together. He thinks of his parents he only just got them back and now they think he's dead too. His girlfriend Skylor she already had so much on her plate he hoped she'd do okay. Wu his teacher was familiar with death but that never made anything easier for anyone. God everyone in his realm probably thinks he's dead in all fairness he thought the same thing when the sword went in his gut. It was meant for Lloyd but he's happy to do it again without a second thought he just hoped the little green bean didn't beat himself up about it.

After a while a small boy with light curly hair and freckles pokes his head in through the door. He reminds Kai of Jay a bit with his looks and when they lock eyes the boy ducks behind the door again and Kai laughs. "It's okay I won't burn you," Kai said and the boy comes in shyly. "Hi I'm Robin a knight in training is it true your from another realm?" Robin asks. "Yep I'm from Ninjago the realm of the first spinjitzu master," Kai said as he motions for the boy to come over. He does so excited and he starts asking a million questions at once that Kai barely catches. "Wow slow down buddy one at a time," Kai laughs.

"Okay first question what's your name and what's the technology like?" Robin asks. "Well I don't really like technology because it's never really me but there was one bit of technology that I loved," Kai explains. "Really what?" Robin asks with a excited sparkle in his eyes. "His name is Zane he's a nindroid he's not human but he's one of the kindest people I've ever met," Kai explains with a smile at his metal brother. "Like a squire bot?" Robin asks. Kai must have given a confused look because Robin yells something out and a bunch of small robots that look very stupid as they walk around. "No nothing like that Zane he's hard to explain, do you have any paper?" Kai asks and Robin nods giving him a piece of paper and pen along with a clip board to draw on.

Unknown to any of the ninja in Ninjago Kai was actually a very talented at sketches and would often do drawings to calm down when training didn't do the trick. He was honestly a little shy about the talent, so he usually burnt them up before anyone caught him. Robin watches as Kai's hand fly's over the paper as he draws a picture of Zane when he last saw him in his ninja outfit. When he hands it back to the boy his eyes go wide at the drawing as he takes in all of the nindroids little wires and joints. "This is amazing I've never seen even a picture of anything this life like. Is he really more human than anything we have?" Robin asks. "That's only what he looks like now he used to look just like a human that it took finding his blueprints in a tree that we learned the truth." Kai explains with a laugh. "That's amazing what else do you have?" Robin asks. Kai laughs as Robin runs off and comes back with a empty sketch book and Kai starts drawing all the tech that he could think of that they had. When he finishes with a sketch of the bounty Robin looks awestruck and Kai laughs so hard his stitches almost come out. "That's the bounty it's been a home to me and my family more than anywhere else," Kai said.

"What is your world like in general? You said it was the realm of the first spinjitzu master, who's he?" Robin asks. Before Kai could answer Clay pokes his head in and smiles in relief. "Robin I couldn't find you anywhere sorry if he's been causing you stress." Clay apologized as he came up to Robin. "No sweat he reminds me of a friend," Kai said. "He has a nindroid brother!" Robin exclaims shoving the picture of Zane in Clay's face. "That's awesome but it's time for bed buddy," Clay said and Robin groans. "But I want to know more about his realm." He said pointing at Kai. "You can know more in the morning," Kai said and Clay shoots him a grateful smile.

Robin groans and waves bye as he leaves the room with a few of the pictures just for inspiration. "Remember don't make another Zane it won't work!" Kai yells out. "Sorry he's very curious about everything," Clay apologized. "It's fine it got my mind of things I've only been awake a few hours and I already miss them. I can't stand not being able to be there to protect them." Kai admits. "Well when I miss someone I find it better to talk about them and I know it's hard not always being there or knowing how they are. But we will get you back to your realm and I must admit I would like to know a bit about it too." Clay said. "In the morning all the drawing can tire you out," Kai said and Clay nods in understanding and leaves Kai to his thoughts.

**Jestro**

"Ugh I can't believe the spell didn't work!" Jestro complains. "Hey your the castor buddy," The book of monsters said as a goblin held him up. They were in the castle in the Lava lands and Jestro had recently been told about a spell that could open a portal to a new realm. He failed at it two weeks ago and no matter how much he tried he couldn't do it again. "I don't now what went wrong," Jestro complains swinging his staff around. "Let me read it,"MB said and Jestro hands a piece of paper to him. As he reads it he looks visibly displeased as he looks back over at a skittish Jestro. "You nit wit it says it only brings the object you are thinking of from a different realm. What were you thinking about when you cat it?"MB asks. "Well I was casting it by the fire place so I was thinking about fire so it might've brought a fire place." Jestro said. "Nice one buddy."MB said. "But why hasn't it worked at all since then? Not even a glow?" Jestro asks. "It says it can only be cast once so we may as well not even try,"MB said. The evil clown groans and stomps his feet on the ground in annoyance.MB rolls his eyes but still gets the goblin to move forward. "Hey calm down how about we go pillage a village or better yet we attack the knights right now while their sound asleep?"MB asks. "Yeah, yeah your right let's go do that now." Jestro said than starts laughing evilly. "Geez we get it,"MB said with another eye roll.

**In the fortex with Kai**

_Two elements will come together aren't meant to be together for the fear of death but once brought together the two elements will bring life. _Kai sings remembering the song he would sing to Nya whenever she was to emotionally to think right unaware in a world away she was singing it to.

**Nya**

_And in that life will those elements live on to help those afraid of what could be and show them what can be. _

Nya finishes as she stares out the window at the stars. She couldn't sleep, so she gets up and walks out the door in her robe. It was late at night but she hears shuffling about and opens Jay's door to find him muttering but he stops when he see's her. "Couldn't sleep eaither huh?" Nya asks with a comforting smile. "I just keep expecting him to come through the door or hear his voice but he's not coming back this time. I'm just not sure what to do with Zane I always knew he could be rebuilt so it never really fully hit me. When you got hit by tiger Lilly venom I had my wish to save you it still hurt but I had a way. Wu hadn't died he was just lost to time then deaged a lot. With Cole we never had the time to grieve before he showed up and he was alive again. But there isn't any of that this time and I don't know what to do. Should I be quiet or say something he was your brother by blood and Lloyd saw him get stabbed and die. Compared to me that's nothing but still it doesn't stop the feeling of guilt," Jay said as Nya sat down next to him. "All our feelings matter if we lock them away it won't do any good we all loved him like a brother and he felt the same way about us. I miss your voice how you always just talked no matter what people said and I never knew anyone who could Kai laugh like that." Nya said pulling him into a hug. They sit there hugging each other till morning when Lloyd goes to find them for breakfast and finds them asleep together he slowly backs away. He smiles for the first time in weeks _maybe I can keep my promise. _


	3. Sneakattack

**The sleeping knights in knighton**

The knights were all sleeping soundly in thier bunks even blocking out Axl's snoring. Of course it had to be ruined as monsters slowly tip toe into the room of the knights. Quickly and quietly the monsters tie up all the knights in there sleep after slipping sleeping gas in thier food for dinner. They tie them all up and drag them outside just as they begin to wake up and seeing the situation start trying to get out of thier bonds. "AVA ROBIN!" Clay yells only to see two giant monsters holding them upside down by their feet. "Ha ha we finally beat you nexo dweebs!" Jestro said from a top his rolling fortress. "Who knew we just had to wait till you fell asleep?" Monstrux said from next to him.

"You'll pay for ruining my beauty sleep!" Lance yells out. "That's low on our list of priorities right now Lance," Macy said as she struggles to get out of her bonds. "Goblins and blobins swarm the castle and take Merlock off line!" Jestro commands and the small bouncing monsters and goblins laugh evilly as they enter the fortex. "Guys Kai's still in there and we can't get our Nexo powers to help him. He can't fight off all these monsters by himself even if he wasn't still recovering!" Clay said as he tries more frantically to get out of his binds. "Maybe they won't notice him there?" Axl suggests. "Or they find him and rip out his stitches whatever comes first," Aron said.

**Kai **

He woke up after hearing a noise, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he gets up slowly as he hears giggling. Confused he carefully moves forward and peeks out the door and see's _molten bouncing balls with teeth and glowing eyes. _He wasn't sure if they were good or bad but when they spot him and bounce forward he quickly shoots balls of flame at them. They all dissolved into mist but from the sounds of it there were a lot more and he was in no condition to fight. Slowly he leaves the room to try and find the knights as he looks in every room he see's more of them and blasts them before they realize he's there. Before he knows it he's been everywhere in the fortex and has taken down all the monsters but no sign of the knight.Eventually he makes his way to the entrance where he looks outside to see the knights, Ava, and Robin all being held captive by monsters and a weird creepy evil clown. He tries to find a opening when he suddenly feels weightless as he gets lifted up. He looks up to see a giant one eyes rock monster had picked him up

"Hey boss look what I found!" It yells out as he carried Kai out for everyone to see. "Leave him alone!" Robin yells. "Who's this?" A book nearby asks and that book just made it to the top three weirdest things he's seen. "He's not a threat he's still recovering!" Clay yells. "Huh doesn't look like much," the clown said. Kai smiles at that and looks at the clown and evil looking book. "Hey you want to know something that you should never let a book near?" Kai asks and everyone exchanged confused glances. "What?" The book asks. "FIRE!" Kai yells and sends a blast of fire at the rock monsters eye who lets go of him and he drops to the ground nearly pulling out his stitches.

He quickly takes out the nearby minions with spinjitzu as they all dissolved into mist. "Retreat!" The clown yells and the fortress he was on rolls away and the rock monster holding Robin and Ava drop them. Kai acts quickly and rushes over and catches them both who are both looking awe struck at what he just did. They go over and untie the knights who start asking questions just as dawn breaks on the horizon.

"Where are all the monsters in the castle?" Macy asks. "I took care of them," Kai answers with a shrug. They stare at him again and he laughs nervously afraid that they might be angry or scared of him. "That was amazing dude how did you do it?" Aron asks. "You managed to beat those monsters without nexo power!" Axl said. "Your awesome!" Robin said practically jumping up and down. "I'll explain inside." Kai said and he heads back inside as the others lead him to the break room and he sits down in the first chair he sees because his stomach wa killing him but Ava checked and said he didn't rip any of his stitches. The others sit down and stare at him expecting a exclamation.

"I just met you guys and I'm stuck in a different realm I wasn't sure what you would do with me if you knew about my powers. People have taken advantage of my powers before to do great harm I had to be careful, but seeing you all in danger I decided to risk it to help you." Kai explains and then the unexpected happened Macy hugged him but he didn't hug back it was rare he did that for a while. The others join in and when they let go they start asking questions about his realm.

"It's the realm of the first spinjitzu master he created it using the golden weapons of spinjitzu each granted the power of the elements of creation. Years later he gave a elemental power to people he found worthy he gave my ancestor the power of fire and it passed down in the family. I am but one of the many elemental masters some chose to use thier powers to rule Ninjago but me and my friends use our power to protect Ninjago." Kai explains. "Are they elementals?" Clay asks. "Yes they are" Kai answers and Robin grabs a pieces of paper for Kai to draw on. He takes it happily and starts drawing his friends in their ninja gis the last he saw them. "Jay the blue ninja the master of lightning he's a blabber mouth but a talented inventor he can make or fix anything and one of the few people who can make me laugh even if I'd never say that to his face." Kai said as he showed a sketch of Jay. "Cole black ninja master of earth he tries to act all cool and tuff but he's actually pretty soft once you get to know him and he's always there when you need a hand. He's afraid to make mistakes ,so we help him out when that happens to help him understand that mistakes happen and the future is what you need. Crazy strong though almost broke my arm once in a arm wrestling contest." Kai said as he puts the sketch of Cole on the table for all to see. "Zane white ninja master of ice he's really calm and calculated but often doubts himself because he's different. Zane though is the smartest ones out there and always makes sure to protect others before himself." Kai puts a drawing of Zane on the table. "Lloyd our leader, the green ninja, master of energy and grandson of the first spinjitzu master. He's a born leader but often takes losing anything too hard, so I try to be there for him saying that a loss today doesn't mean a loss tomorrow." Kai said as he puts a sketch of Lloyd on the table. "And..." Kai starts before stopping and taking a deep breath clutching the pencil before he starts sketching again. "Nya my little sister master of water she's afraid to fail but never lets anyone tell her what to do. She's a inventor like Jay which is why thier dating she is stubborn like me doesn't give up on people or a battle till the last ninja standing." Kai said as he puts a picture of Nya on the table. "And master Wu Lloyd's uncle he's taught me everything I know I don't know where I would be without that cooky old man." Kai said as he finishes the last sketch on puts it on the table.

The knights look at the sketches with intrest as Kai has drawn them very life like. "You miss them don't you?" Robin asks and Kai nods. "We'll get you back to them as soon as possible but first you need to teach us some of those cool moves!" Macy said excited. "Sure why not," Lance said. Before Kai could give them a answer on that Merlock shows up and looks at the pictures Kai has drawn. "You are very talented at this my boy," he said stroking his pixal beard. "Where have you been?" Kai asks. "Napping but I'm glad you showed them your power in the mean time I'm going to see if I can get you home." Merlock said. Kai nods eagerly and the knights ask if they he can teach them some of his moves.

"Do you really want to try that?" Kai asks skeptically. They all nod eagerly and he sighs. "Fine but I'm teaching you the same way I was taught." Kai said. "First we need to get those stitches off then you can take it easy while training them." Ava said and Kai nods eager to be up and running again.

After getting his stitches off he goes and finds his ninja outfit which had been cleaned and repaired for him. As the knights eat lunch Kai's outside as he uses spinjitzu to make a version of his training course at home. (I know that's not exactly how spinjitzu works but just roll with me.) When he calls the knights out they follow him out and are impressed at how fast he built it but don't think it looks to challenging. "Okay why not do it in the holochamber?" Lance asks. "Because I prefer real solid equipment," Kai answers. "Okay so we just need to get through the course?" Clay asks with a confident smile. "Yep finish the course before I finish my cup of water and you pass," Kai answers pouring himself a small cup of water and pressing a button that started up the course. "Great this'll be easy." Aron said. oh how wrong he was.

**Ninjago 7 weeks since Kai being gone**

"So you want to do a team exercise?" Zane asks the green ninja who nods his head. The others look at each other unsure they were all still struggling to get by in the mornings at least Jay had started talking a lot more again.

"Isn't this a bit soon? We should be looking for Pythor." Cole said. "He hasn't been seen or done anything since we last saw him. We have been zombies to each other since then and I promised him I wouldn't let us drift apart not again. So, we're just going to have a flight together on our dragons just to get a look from the sky and clear our heads together." Lloyd reasons and the others are still unsure. "Fine I'm in," Jay said putting his hand up and the others slowly follow suit. Lloyd smiles and they all go and summon their dragons with Lloyd in the lead as their glow lights up the sky. They're all silent as they fly but slowly they begin talking about stuff but mostly how they miss Kai.

"It's not fair he shouldn't have died it should have been me I could've taken it." Zane admits. "I shouldn't have let it happen I still can't believe that hothead is actually gone," Cole said. "We all knew that we wouldn't come out of every battle it just never occurred to us until it happened." Lloyd said. "But I made a mistake I was the one who made the plan of attack I should've seen what he was planning," Cole said sombrely. "You're human Cole and no one blames you for it." Jay said. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Nya finally spoke. "He used to love sketches he would draw all day if he felt like it." She said suprising the others at that. "Really? I did not know that Kai was a artist." Zane said. "He didn't like people knowing about it, so he often burned up the sketches I saw him doing it once but never told him I knew. One time I managed to snag a few before he burnt them up I haven't looked at them in ages though." Nya admits. "Can we see them?" Cole asks hesitantly. "Yeah why not," Nya said and she turned around back to the monastery as the others follow curiously.

Once they land they follow Nya to her room where she opens her closet and digs around before finally pulling out a shoe box. She opens it up and gets out ten sketches that were a bit singed at the edges. They each carefully pick them up and examine them like historical artifacts. One sketch was of them training another one was of P.I.X.A.L, the bounty, Kai and Nya's parents, Skylor, a mountain, the four weapons of spinjitzu, even some art of fire and water together.

"Wow he was talented I mean look at these," Jay said looking at the sketch of the four weapons of spinjitzu. "I quite like how he drew P.I.X.A.L catching the shiny parts of her metal skin." Zane said with a smile. "Wonder why he never showed us?" Lloyd said. "He probably thought we would make fun of it or think he was soft. He always liked being the hotheaded one remember when we met him? The second Jay showed any interest in Nya I thought he was going to skewer him with his sword." Cole said with a laugh. "Or that time he drank serenitea when the oven wasn't working and it was dinner time. It took me asking his permission for a date with Nya to snap him out of it." Jay said with a laugh. "He said you two just got carried away during training, your hair was still on fire when you brought dinner out." Nya snickers. "Or that time he was on a stealth mission and ended up blowing up a fuel tank." Zane said with a smile. "Oh I was gonna kill him for being that reckless." Lloyd said. "Remember how he acted when finding out that your mother was the master of water and that you inherited the power? He was so happy to know more about your parents and that you were a elemental master to. Even if he was deathly afraid of water." Cole said. They all laugh feeling good remembering the good times it always felt so good.

**Knighton 9 weeks after Kai arrived **

"It's been almost a month and you people still can't get past the first obstacle." Kai said he had to admit he enjoyed saying fail every time they fell but he was getting anxious to go home. "Well maybe if you gave us more time," Macy complains. "The enemy doesn't give you the time to react and neither will I," Kai answers with a stern expression. Once everyone had failed again Kai leaves since he like Wu had only lets them try once a day.

"This is ridiculous how can we get through this course before he finishes his drink?" Lance said collapsing on the ground. The others collapse with him even Clay found the training to much.

Meanwhile Kai was walking through the fortex when he over hears Ava and Merlock talking. He stops and listens through the door hoping so bad that they found something that could send him home. "You need to tell him Merlock," Ava said. "But it's not to late we might still be able to find something," Merlock said with a tone that made Kai's heart drop. "You need to tell him you can't take him home nor is there any other way. He's going to find out eventually." Ava said. "I know but we can still try," Merlock said. Kai bursts in clearly upset and was practically fuming. "YOU CAN'T GET ME HOME!" Kai yells at Merlock and Ava who jump unaware he was there. "Calm down my boy but yes I have no spell to get you home. Dragons left this realm years ago and the travellers tree hasn't been seen in over a century." Merlock said sadly. "So you gave me hope for nothing!?" Kai accuses. "There still might be a way," Merlock said though he looked and sounded doubtful. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" Kai yells and storms out. He runs over to the knights garage and borrowed Macy's motorcycle and opened the door and drove out. He didn't care where he went he just wanted to be alone without anybody near him. After who knew how long Kai finally stops the bike near a village he hadn't seen anywhere but the fortex, so he thought it was a good place to clear his head.

He parks the bike and locks it as he goes to look around he see's people going for afternoon strolls and laughing as they chat. Kai decides to walk further into town to try and clear his head but it was hard. Every time there was a problem or crisis he had someone to help him he had hope for everything to work out. But not this time when he was in the realm of Oni and dragon he had hope and his brothers to give him that hope this time he was alone. He slips into a dark alley and lays there just trying to keep calm and not to incinerate everything he saw. He wanted his family so bad he wanted his sister, he wanted Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Wu, Skylor, his parents anyone. He wanted to look like he could do it all on his own but he actually came to trust and rely on them. That was rare for him it took months before he fully trusted the ninja heck he didn't even fully trust the knights. He just wanted to go home they all thought he was dead but he wasn't, though he may as well be.

All of a sudden he hears screams and looks up to see people running away in terror. He looks out the ally and see's the clown known as Jestro and the book of monsters attacking the village. "That's it my monsters pillage the village! Ha rhymes," Jestro shouts to the goblins and blobins. Kai smiles this was exactly what he needed, so he gets out a sword he made when the knights asked why he didn't just use one of thier swords he replied with a shrug. "Too bulky a ninja needs a weapon that speaks to them," Kai answers.

"Yo clown face do you not have dental work in this realm!" Kai shouts out getting the attention of the two villains. "It's that dumb fire knight get him!" MB said and the the monsters obey as they surrounded Kai from all angles. "It's not knight it's ninja!" Kai yells as he becomes a tornado of fire taking out the monsters. "Hey Jestro remember that spell you tried?" MB asks. "Uh which one?" Jestro asks. "You know the one that pulls stuff from another realm," MB said. "Oh yeah that was kinda a dud," Jestro laughs. "Well looks like it wasn't a dud because it pulled a person who controls fire from another realm," MB said. "You sure he could just be a wizard," Jestro said. "I know I smell it on him he's from another realm and quite skilled from the looks of it we could use that skill." MB said. "Yeah to bad we can't get him on our side though," Jestro said sadly. "Maybe we can," MB said and Jestro scratches his head in confusion.

Meanwhile Kai was taking out the monsters with ease at first but soon he starts to get over run. He dodges and swipes but skill alone can't match numbers he's both literally and figuratively backed into a corner. He heard a shout and from the corner of his eye he sees a man with simple clothing and a haircut like Axl's getting cornered by a bunch on blobins. Risking a painful injury Kai leapts to the man with a goblin scratching his right arm having it ooze blood. Ignoring the pain he goes over to the man and swings his sword taking out the whole row of blobins and helping the man up. "You okay?" He asks the man. "Yes thank you," the man said gratefully. "You should go inside find shelter I'll deal with them," Kai said and the man nods running off. He turns back to the horde of monsters only to be caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a giant rock monster again. It picks him up by the foot holding him upside down and carrying him over to the rolling fortress. He dangled upside down infront of Jestro and the book of monsters crossing his arms. "If you haven't flattened me I assume you want something?" Kai asks dryly.

"How you know?" Jestro asks. "Most people do," Kai answers. "Huh he actually has a brain. Your right we do want something we want your help destroying those Nexo dweebs." MB said and the fire ninja raised a eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" He asks. "Because without them I can rule all of knighton!" Jestro said excitingly he reminded Kai of a excited child. "And when that is complete then I can send you back to your own realm and you can forget this ever happened," MB said with a evil grin. That sparks Kai's attention and he actually takes a moment to consider it, he really wanted to go back to Ninjago his home to his friends to make sure there safe. But the knights helped him without question and looking at the destruction Jestro was causing he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let innocent people be hurt no matter how much he wanted to see his family they wouldn't approve of this no matter the reasoning. "No," Kai answers and the tone of his voice made it clear he wouldn't be changing his mind. MB and Jestro look suprised by this and exchange a glance before shrugging. "I gave you the chance destroy him!" MB orders. The rock monster smiles as it looks like it was going to crush him, before that could happen though they all hear a shout.

"Put him down!" Clay yells with the knights right behind him. Kai uses the distraction and shoots a blast of fire at the monster who dissolved into mist but now Kai was falling. Lucky for him Axl catches him in time and Kai smiles gratefully. "Thanks big guy," Kai said. "No problem," Axl said as he put Kai down. "What took you so long?" Kai asks the knights. "We would've gotten here sooner but someone took my bike." Macy said with a glare at him. "Forget that fight now!" Clay yells and the knights charge in with vigor and Kai follows behind them slashing monsters with ease. "Retreat! My offer still stands you ninja," MB shouts as the remaining monsters and Jestro roll away in thier fortress. "What does he mean by that?" Aron asks. "He offered getting me home if I helped to destroy you all I said no." Kai states and the knights are suprised at this.

"When you left Merlock told us what happened were sorry I can't believe you turned down seeing your family and going home for people you just met." Clay said. "And going back to a place where your famous!" Lance shouts out a bit dramatically. "I may have just met you but I wasn't going to let anyone tell me what to do or let any innocent people get hurt. Even if it means going home they wouldn't want that and neither do I" Kai answers genuinely. "I'm sorry this must be so hard for you being stuck in another realm," Clay said putting a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder that he shrugs off. "This isn't the first time that's happened it's just the first time I've been alone," Kai answers.

"AXL!" Yells a voice out of nowhere they all look up to see the man Kai had saved run up and hug Axl. "I'm so glad to see you son! And you," he said looking at Kai. "Thanks for saving my life back there I thought I was a goner." The man said. "It was nothing," Kai answers modestly but secretly liked the attention. Axl looks at Kai with a confused but grateful look in his eyes and the other knights stare at him in respect. "You saved my father?" Axl asks. "Of course it's the way of the ninja to save all even those who don't want to be saved." Kai answers. "Merlock might not be able to find a way now but we will find a way," Clay said and Kai smiles but he reminds himself not to get his hopes up.


	4. Suprise

**Ninjago day of the departed 14 weeks after the incident **

"Got your laterns?" Jay asks and everyone nods holding them up. It was the first holiday since Kai and fitting it was the day to honour the dead. "So it's agreed that we all meet up at the park once we finish with our families?" Wu asks and they all nod as they hop in their respective vehicles and drive off.

Skylor was at the park in front of Kai's statue lighting a red latern for him. She didn't really want to honour her father since Kai was the only one who didn't want something from her. He would listen and give his own hotheaded advice that she would laugh at thinking he was joking it was nice to be around him. As she lets the latern go it floats up in the air and she watches as it goes past the statue of the fire ninja. It had began to rust and had moss growing on it but she didn't mind when the ninja had broke the news to her she thought it was a joke. She was laughing excepting Kai to call or come in behind the door saying he was sorry for being late. But no it wasn't a joke and once that settled in it broke her at first she cried a lot after that she just kept working hard to not focus on anything else. The ninja had tried to come and check on her but she just wanted to be alone and think and they understood it. She just sits there silently remembering all the good times like when they met each other.

All of a sudden she felt sick in her stomach and threw up in some nearby bushes. She wipes her mouth and lays a hand on her stomach feeling still a little nauseous. The day the ninja broke the news to her she was devastated and she cried the whole night. The next day she was feeling sorry for herself the ninja had left and she had nobody to talk to. She was just staring at a necklace Kai had gotten her he knew she didn't like girly stuff but this was special. It was a necklace studded with crystals that made it look like fire. He said it was a anniversary present for their one year anniversary making her laugh say it was nothing special.

"But your special and you should remember that." Kai had said blushing at how cheesy it sounded. "Well then I guess it suits my gift to you." Skylor said with a smile and laugh at Kai's expression he loved a good present. She had given him a small box that inside contained a amber pin that had a dragon design etched in it. "It's so you always remember who your girlfriend is and that the girls better back off or else." Skylor said with a playful smile. Kai had laughed and promised he would always wear it under his ninja outfit for luck in battle. Just as she had promised to always wear the necklace. She sighs as she's pulled back to the present starring up at Kai's statue.

All of a sudden she started craving pickles and other things that should not go together. She quickly realized what might be happening and took a five tests they all came out positive. Skylor was pregnant and the child belonged to a dead father.

**Nya's parents**

When the news was broken to them they had been having such a nice day. Then the ninja arrived at first they were happy to see them but when seeing their faces and the absence of thier only son it didn't take long for them to learn something bad happened. They had just got him back but both where in complete denial of there only son being dead. They said it was instinct they refused to believe Kai was dead not until they saw it with their own eyes. But none the less they made a latern and hung a picture of Kai when he was young only a month before Nya had been born. Ray, Maya, and Nya all sit around the table and talk about the good times they had with him and Nya talking about embarrassing stories of him when he was a child.

"He's not dead you know I don't know why we're lighting a latern for someone who's still alive," Maya said looking over at the latern. Nya sighs it was hard since they were in a state of denial but what was worse was she didn't have the heart to tell them. "Mum it's been longer than it was with the other ninja when we thought they had died. He won't come back this time." Nya said putting a hand on her mother's arm. "Nya you'll understand this when your a parent but when thier child dies they feel it even if they aren't there. We feel he isn't dead and that he will come back to us eventually." Ray said. "Besides Wu was missing for a whole year and he came back," Maya said. "He was lost in a time vortex," Nya said not elaborating. "We know but he came back, we didn't believe he was dead when he and the rest got crushed by the bounty. We had that feeling he was still alive and we have that feeling now." Ray said and Maya nods in agreement. "You believe what you want but wherever he is I hope he's safe," Nya said looking out at the clear night sky that was beginning to fill with laterns.

**Knighton **

"Kai what are you doing?" Robin asks the ninja. Ever since that fight with Jestro Kai had pretty much become a part of the team. He refused to train their way though saying that he wasn't a knight but a ninja and made his own weapons. He didn't like the squire bots though said they reminded him of a evil nindroid but he never elaborated on the story. Right now he was painting a black dragon on red paper as he wrapped it around making what looked like a paper light.

"Where I come from on a certain day in the year we make or buy laterns, you write the names of those who are far away than light them as a way to respect and honour the ones we love. Kids dress up in costumes too and if someone liked your costume they'd give you free candy it was a day for respect but for fun to and enjoy the time you have with the ones you love." Kai explains as he finishes with the latern. "You lost me at the free candy part," Robin said and Kai laughed. "Want to join in? I can show you how to make one," Kai asks and Robin shrugs since he had nothing better to do. As they continue making laterns the knights walk in for dinner only to find the dinner table full with art supplies and Robin making a paper light. Kai turns and smiles with a wave then realizes the mess he and Robin had made and gives a apologetic look. He had honestly started to trust the knights since they had been so kind to them even if he might leave eventually.

"Happy day of the departed!" Kai said and the others look at each other confused. "Is that a play?" Lance asks. "It's a day where they give you free candy!" Robin said. "And to pay respect to lost loved ones whether their alive or not," Kai adds. "If they give you free candy it must be a terrific holiday." Axl said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes there would be people dressing up in costumes and small events for the public to enjoy. Cole's father would sing with his band it was the best holidays out there it was my favourite at least." Kai said with a bit of a sad tone to his voice. It was clear to everyone he had started missing his family so they go over and pull up some seats. "So you make? lanterns show us," Clay said and Kai manages to get them to all make laterns that they each painted their family crests on. "So we hang them up in the hallways?" Ava asks. "No come on outside," Kai said. They all follow him outside where it was cold and brisk with a beautiful night sky the fire ninja picks up some nearby sticks and lights them then hands them to each of the knights along with Robin and Ava. They all look confused on what to do with them until Kai lights the bottom of his latern then throws it into the air. It floats up and begins to get higher and higher the others catch on and light there own letting them go up in the air to join his.

"I see why you like it," Clay said and Kai smiles softly. "Yeah wonder what my friends in Ninjago are doing for it?" Kai wonders outloud. "Probably lighting their own laterns in your honour," Macy said. "Probably after spending most of the night with our families we would meet up at the bounty and then send lanterns all at once." Kai explains. "I have a question?" Axl asks. "Yeah?" Kai asks. "Can we also eat candy?" He said. "Yeah candy for dinner!" Aron agrees. "That's not part of..." Clay starts before being cut off by most of the group chanting candy for dinner. "He never said candy for dinner," Clay tried to reason looking at Kai for help. "I never said we didn't have candy for dinner," he said innocently whistling. "Okay everyone get in this is a perfect photo moment." Ava said as everyone gathered around in a photo with the laterns in the background as they float in the sky. It was a moment before Kai joined in and smiles feeling for the first time in a while at home.

**Ninjago the park **

Lloyd was the first to arrive with his mother and was not all that suprised to find Skylor there. He sits down besides her with his latern as she watches her own float in the sky. "How you've been?" Lloyd asks. "It's been hard to be honest I do miss him but I feel he's happy," Skylor answers. "Me too and I'm having a easier time than I thought keeping the team together but it's been hard at the same time." Lloyd admits. "If he came back suddenly what would you say or think?" Skylor asks finally looking him in the eye. He takes a moment before answering genuinely thinking his answer through. "I'd be happy to have him back but it's been longer than it was with Zane I'm not sure how things would be," Lloyd answers. "It would take some time and adjustment but it would work out and it would be as if he never left," Skylor answers. "But he did leave and he's not coming back he sacrificed his life for mine it isn't a fair deal," Lloyd said. "He would happily do it over and over for anyone he loved," Skylor said tears forming in her eyes. "Don't we know it?" Lloyd said with a small chuckle. Soon the others show up and are all happy to see Skylor there as they light the lanterns and they float in the sky they all look at Kai's statue.

"I know it's last minute but would anyone like to come back home and have some noodles? On the house," Skylor said. "You had me at noodles!" Cole said excitedly mouth watering. The others laugh and agree to it as well happy to spend time with the master of amber.

**Knighton the next morning**

"Okay so you think you can finally get the course done?" Kai asks the knights. They had made improvements but still hadn't quite mastered the course and it was proving to annoy them very much. Especially when Kai started the lesson off with giving a demonstration before any of them could finish a cup of water. They were about to start when a voice from behind broke their concentration. "Pumpkin! How's my little princess?" The king asks with a bright smile as he hugged a blushing Macy. The king had a well trimmed beard, long brown orange tinted hair, and blue royal robes on. "Daaaad! You said it you wouldn't call me that in public or infront of my friends!" Macy complains and the king chuckles as he stops hugging her. "Yes sorry dear," the king said then notices Kai who was awkwardly sharpening his sword. "Who's this? A new knight? I didn't know Merlock accepted a new knight?" The king asks pointing at Kai. "I'm not a knight," Kai states it wasn't disrespectful the way he said it but it was clear he only wanted to be known as a ninja.

"Are you the one who held off a whole horde of monsters a month ago?" The king asks. "He didn't hold them off we had to save him from Jestro," Lance mutters irritated at the attention Kai got but the king doesn't hear him. "Umm I wouldn't say it like that but sure," Kai answers and the king smiles widely. "Then I must extend a invitation for you along with the knights to my daughter's birthday party tonight!" The king announces and Macy groans. "Dad you said I wouldn't have a birthday party like you promised." Macy groans. "But pumpkin it's your birthday we need to celebrate it," the king said. The knights look quite excited by the promise of a party and the ninja present shrugs not really sure what to expect. "Fine," Macy relents clearly the decision was already made for her. "Great see you tonight sweetie," the king said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek then leaving with a cheerful wave to the rest.

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday? There's going to be so much food!" Axl said. "Yeah birthdays are the one day a year that I can get away with my stunts." Aron said. "Because, my dad makes a big deal out of it and treats me like I a child and says I can't act all knightly," Macy complains. "At least he lets you be a knight," Clay reminds her. "Yeah but he makes it obvious that he would rather have me do anything else. He said a princess should act like a princess not a knight but if I'm going to be queen one day I want to fight for my kingdom not let others do it for me." Macy explains. "At least your mother convinced him for you to be a knight," Clay said. "Yeah she definitely gets favourite parent award." Macy said. "We better get ready, because this party is about to get so much more handsome with me in it," Lance said ignoring the others snickering. "But what about the course?" Clay asks. "There's always tomorrow it's not like we're in a rush to finish it," Kai said and the others try to hide the joy of not having to do it.

Later everyone is getting ready for the party except Kai he was wearing his normal ninja gear. As he walked down the hallway he stops by Macy's door and hears her complaining to her reflection. He knocks on the door and Macy opens it to reveal her in a turquoise gown with a crown on top. Kai couldn't hide his smile she looked different from her normal get up. "Don't you dare laugh or I'll get my mace," she threatens. "You really hate being a princess don't you?" Kai asks and Macy nods. "Nobody see's me as me they just see a pretty smile and perfect teeth. Like a doll that needs to be taken care of and never played I just want to not be held by a title I want to be known for me not a princess, but a warrior." Macy complains looking at the dress in disgust. Kai remembered Nya saying something similar not wanting to be known as his little sister or Jay's girl friend but to be known for something she accomplished.

"You know you and my sister are similar she didn't want to be labeled as something that the public saw but something that she made herself." Kai said and Macy shrugs. "I just wish I could go in anything but this but dad said any party I go to I need to be dressed as a princess or he'll take away my privilege of being a knight." Macy complains. "He said you can't go as a knight but what about a different type of warrior?" Kai asks with a mischievous smile. Macy looks confused at first but then slowly gets his train of thought and smiles just as widely.

**Ninjago master Chen's noodle house the ninja including Wu are sitting around a table eating**

Wu was calmly drinking his tea while Nya and Jay chatted with each other on how their parents where doing. Cole was snarfing down the noodles so fast Skylor was prepared to jump up in case he start choking. Lloyd was talking with Zane betting on if Cole did start choking and laughing at the joke.

Skylor was wringing her sleeve feeling guilty deep down. She kept looking at her stomach which had only just started to show signs that nobody would notice just yet. She wanted to tell them especially Nya she was Kai's younger sister after all but she was afraid they would think badly of Kai and her. They were still teenagers sure Skylor had the means to support her and the child but the father was dead. Wu looks over and noticed Skylor's expression and mistakes it for grief. He reaches over and places a hand comfortingly on the master of ambers shoulder.

She smiles back at the old master before bolting up and running down the kitchen hall. The ninja stare after her as they hear Skylor throw up in the bathroom, Cole actually stopped eating for a second. Nya got up worried for someone she thought of as a sister and goes over after her to find Skylor coming out of the bathroom wiping her face with toilet paper. "You okay? You got a bug?" Nya asks her with concern. Skylor looks at the master of water and shakes her head not saying anything. "Then is it food poisoning?" Nya asks getting really worried. "I'll tell you in a second it's fine." Skylor said quickly going back to sit down to the worried expressions of the ninja.

Skylor watches Nya sit down expecting Skylor to say it was just a bug. But it was much more than that something that was going to change all thier lives for better or worse and she didn't care what the others said about it.

"Guys the day after you told me Kai had died..." she paused as the room filled with a dreaded silence Cole didn't even finish chewing not wanting to make a sound. Skylor was having second thoughts but it was too late now. "I'm pregnant Kai's the father." She blurted out as tears welled in her eyes.

Cole spat out his food, Wu dropped his cup of tea, Zane froze his chair in frost, Lloyd suddenly had a guilty expression, Jay stood up his hands placed firmly on the table, Nya had tears in her eyes from what emotion Skylor couldn't tell. "I found out the day after he died so much was going on I didn't know how to tell you. But I thought you should know and I hope it doesn't change your views on how you look at me or Kai. We used protection and it was only one time but sometimes that's all it takes." Skylor said touching her stomach effectively.

Nya comes over first and wraps her arms around Skylor. "What are you going to do? It's your child." Nya said. "I'm keeping it." Skylor said and she heard Nya sighing in relief. "Okay I know this is a awkward question but was thier...?" Jay starts earning a glare from everyone in the room causing him to shut up. "No he was the only one I ever had sex with." Skylor admits. "Just being sure." Jay said. "I'm going to be a aunt." Nya cries tears of both sadness and joy. "This is unforeseen but quite exciting," Zane said with joy. "I'm going to be honest I thought Nya and Jay would be the first to have a child." Cole admits causing both ninja to blush and turn red. "This is going to take some getting used to but I support you Skylor." Wu said. "Yeah and we aren't going to let anything happen to you or Kai's child." Lloyd said on everyone nods their heads.

Skylor is crying tears of joy she was so grateful to all of the ninja she had no words on it.

Meanwhile all the ninja except Nya were thinking the same thought even Zane. _Pythor took a brother and a father he won't be unpunished. _

**Knighton at the party**

"Where's Macy?" Clay asks looking around as they enter the ballroom filled with rich people. "She had some wardrobe changes she'll be here soon," Kai said with a slight mischievous grin. The other knights look at each other but shrug it off as Macy just being to shy to come out. They walk in and enjoy the party with Kai mostly hanging out near the knights who chatted with people they knew. Eventually the king and queen enter the party and the king looks around quite worried. "Where's Macy? She isn't going to come in dressed as a knight is she?" He asked. "Nope she will be here soon," Clay said but he didn't sound very sure. The queen goes over and introduced herself to Kai and they started a small conversation on what they thought about the party.

"So quick question Macy isn't allowed to come in as a knight?" Kai asks. "Yes my husband even recorded her agreeing to it in case she ever wants to take it back," the queen sighs. "Where is Macy by the way?" The queen asks. "Right here mum," Macy said behind the queen. Her mother turns around to see Macy dressed in a dark purple ninja gi with her hood off. "Thanks for the idea Kai," Macy thanks the red ninja who nods his head. "Macy what is this? Your father said not to dress as a knight," her mother said though she sounded assumed. "Yep he did by I'm not a knight I'm a ninja for a night," Macy said with a grin. The other people there slowly start to notice the princess and begin staring the knights shooting Kai a questioning glance. "MACY! Pumpkin what are you wearing?" The king asks pushing his way to his wife and daughter. "Kai's birthday gift to me you said I couldn't be a knight but what about a ninja?" Macy said. The king gives Kai a glare that would've killed him if looks could kill.

"That's my cue have a nice party everyone, see you back at the fortex" Kai said he gets out two eggs and drops them to the floor. They crack open in a puff of smoke Kai dissapears as the squire bots clean up the mess he left. The whole crowd look around for where he went but nobody saw him. "Where did he go?" Axl asks. "I don't know but he has got to teach me that trick!" Aron said already thinking up a bunch of stunts he could pull off with the trick.

**The fortex five minutes later once Kai got back**

_That was fun_ Kai thinks happily to himself as he goes through the training course incinerating the dummies. Just as he finishes the course he yawned tired from the workout and begins to go back inside before he's pulled back and tripped. He looks behind him to see a man with red skin, black hair in a ponytail, a mask covering his face, and yellow eyes cuffing him with a cuff. "I hope you find these suitable for your firery personality," he said. Kai tries to fry him but nothing comes out as he has the cold realization he's cuffed in vengestone. "You better uncuff me and maybe I won't incinerate you," Kai growls at the man. "Oh I wouldn't worry to much about that," the man said covering Kai's mouth with a cloth. The last thing he remembered was chemicals before everything went black.


	5. Magmar

**Knighton the next morning **

Everyone was patiently waiting for Kai to come out and start training but was late. He hadn't showed up for breakfast or was seen after the stunt he pulled last night. "Where is he?" Clay asks. "I don't know but he better hurry I have a party I need to be at in a few hours," Lance said. After another fifteen minutes of waiting the knights started to get worried and started to look around the fortex. Clay was checking the perimeter when he found scorch marks and Kai's katana on the ground near it. "This isn't good," Clay mutters.

**Lava lands**

"Why did we capture him again?" Jestro asks the book of monsters as he looks in the cell of his rolling fortress at the chained fire ninja. "Because bozo we need the book of nightmares but none of our monsters can get it, so we get the knights to do our dirty work for his safe return." MB said. "They won't agree to it!" Kai yells at them. "Ugh monsters he got his gag off again," MB yells out at two goblin guards. They salute then go unlock the cage and go in stuffing another gag in Kai's mouth but he manages to bite the hand of one of them. They give him a glare as they leave and lock the cage again as he thrashes against the chains.

"How did you even know the metal would dampen his power?" Jestro asks the book. "It worked on wizards why not elemental people from other realms?" MB shrugs. "Makes sense I'll get a goblin to send a message to them," Jestro said.

**Knights**

"Do you think this is another ninja trick?" Ava asks. "Would there be scorch marks near the training grounds if it was?" Clay asks back. "Nexo knights! There's a goblin at the door!" Merlock announces. The knights all run to the door to find a single goblin holding a parchment, it sees the knights coming and drops it running away and out of sight. The knights carefully pick up the parchment and begin to read it.

_Dear Nexo dweebs_

_As I'm sure you find out by now your new friend is missing don't worry though we have him. If you don't retrieve the book of nightmares for us we will see if he's lava proof or not. You have until sun down to retrieve it here's a map of its known location. _

_Sincerely Jestro and the book of monsters _

Below the writing was a map with a circle on where the book was. The knights look to Clay who seems conflicted on what to do. "This is the plan, me, Macy, Axl, will go for the book. Aron and Lance you go and try to get Kai back the book is a fail safe contact us once you are in the clear and we will contact you when we have the book." Clay formulated in his head slipping into the roll of a leader. The knights each nod at that plan and get in there vehicles while Aaron gets on his hover board. "Lets go Nexo knights!" Clay shouts and the others shout in harmony as they split to go to thier assigned missions.

"How could I let this happen? I should've realized something was wrong sooner," Clay said to the others. "Don't beat yourself up about it we all thought Kai was unbeatable but he's only human even with his abilities." Macy said. "But he went missing last night! That was hours ago we should've realized it," Clay argues. "We we're all tired and he did that ninja trick remember? We thought it was just a part of his thing," Axl said. "Yeah I thought the king was going to ask you to chop his head off." Clay laughs and the others laugh with him. Everyone is silent after that as they carefully follow the map to the book. After half a hour they stop at a deep thick forest that seemed to have shadows reaching for them. "Come on lets go get the book," Clay said as he and the other two knight hesitantly go in towards the forest.

Meanwhile Lance an Aaron were having a less than pleasant time. "Why did I listen to a commoner?" Lance yells at Aaron as they run from a herd of monsters in Monstrux's castle. "I swore the dungeons were in the basement," Aaron argues as he tries blast the monsters. It doesn't work so they just try not to get captured at this point. At one corner they feel two hands grab them and pull them into a libary just in time. As the two catch thier breath they see Kai standing there impatiently waiting for them to realize he was the one who saved them.

"We came to save you," Aaron said. "I got out half a hour ago still looking for me," Kai answers but indeed he still had the manacles on his wrists proving he probably just got a rock and started hitting. "Why haven't you gotten out yet? It's so dingy and drab here nothing is even made of gold!" Lance exclaims. "Because of two reasons one I can't use my powers with these vengestone cuffs, two I found this libary and have been looking to see if they have anything on getting back to Ninjago," Kai answers. The two knights look behind him to see that there were a bunch of discarded books on the floor. "But we don't have much time we need to leave now!" Aaron argues. "They said they could take me home maybe the answer to that is in here. I don't care if it means my life if I can at least get a message through then they can come." Kai said clearly his mind was made up as he went from shelf to shelf looking at various books. They're was no changing his mind, so Lance and Aaron join in the sooner they found something the sooner they could leave.

They pretty much go through the entire libary searching and Kai was getting frustrated at the lack of progress. He would take anything that gave him a chance anything a map a single tea leaf just something that could get him home. "Ugh I've never read this much in my life it's my servants job to read for me," Lance complained. "Well they aren't here now," Kai said throwing another book into a discarded pile. "I found something!" Aaron yells out as he holds up a scroll he found. "What is it!" Kai asks as he snatches the scroll from Aaron. "A spell that might get you back to Ninjago!" Aaron exclaims and Kai's face lights up. "Can we go now?" Lance asks ruining the moment. Kai rolls the map up and nods as they run out they find the exit guarded by pretty much all the monsters there and they were destroying the get away vehicles the knights came in.

"Looks like its a dead end," Jestro said pointing his staff at the group. "Aaron don't question me but blast the cuffs on my hands right now," Kai commands holding his hands out. "A small flame isn't going to be enough against all of them!" Lance argues. "It's your pain," Aaron said blasting Kai's wrists which now have first degree burns. The cuffs fall away though and despite the pain the fire ninja does something he thought was better to keep secret but it was a last resort.

He summoned his dragon which everyone backed away from as it roared loud enough to be heard from all over the lava lands. "Get on!" Kai orders the knights Aaron hops on instantly but Lance is more hesitant. "I am not riding that death trap!" Lance states. "Either that or the army of monsters that wants to kill you," Kai states and Lance actually takes time to consider the obvious option. "Fine," he relents getting on the dragon. Kai's dragon tales off just as the monsters get over their shock and is gone from sight quite quickly. "Since when could you summon a dragon?" Aaron asks. "Always," Kai answers. "And you never told us?" Lance asks. "You never asked," Kai said with a grin. "Why didn't you use it to go home?" Aaron asks. "It's a soul dragon only a physical dragon can hop between realms," Kai explains a little sullenly clearly he had already tried.

Meanwhile the other knights we're currently having trouble finding the book. The map didn't help and everywhere they looked they had to double take since it always looked like the trees were trying to grab them. Suddenly Aaron's voice filled the air making everyone jump as they listen in on the communicators. "Hey guys great news you can burn the book up. We got Kai out and might have even found a way to get him back to Ninjago." Aaron explains and the knights all sigh wanting to be out of that forest as soon as possible. "Okay great we'll see you back at the fortex," Clay said back. "We should still find the book though," Macy said. "Jestro kidnapped Kai as a bargaining chip for us to get it so clearly he can't get it. The book is safest if we leave it here." Clay states. "Good enough for me I'm hungry," Axl said licking his lips in anticipation. They all hurry out of the forest and hop on thier bikes going back to the rolling castle they called home.

**With MB and Jestro**

"It went all to plan," MB said evilly. "Yeah it did... What was the plan again?" Jestro asks. "You nit wit! We planted a fake spell when he uses it, it's going to erase his memory than we can shape him to be our puppet!" MB said with a evil laugh that Jestro joins in on.

**The knights**

"Can you cast it?" Kai asks Merlock. "I'm sorry this isn't a spell to get you home this is a memory spell those who cast it would lose their memory." Merlock explains sadly. Kai stares at the scroll before burning it up, he had gotten his hopes way to high he just wanted to see the ninja again for one more second. "Kai are you okay?" Macy asks putting a hand on his shoulder. "No I'm not you have never been stuck in another realm you've had a perfect life being a princess. While here I am just wanting to see my friends for one second to know they're safe you have all had it way to easy in life." Kai said harshly before storming out the room. His words cut deep into them but they try not to let it get to them he was upset. They all hear the garage open and sigh as they hear Kai take Macy's bike again. "Let's go get him," Clay said. They all silently nod and Macy takes a spare bike that wasn't as fast but would do for now. "Let's just find him before he does something he's going to regret," Clay said.

They all leave splitting off into different directions it takes Clay half a hour before he finally spots Macy's bike parked near a grove of trees. The night air made it briskly cold but Clay ignores it as he goes into the thicket of trees he saw that they were cherry trees all in bloom. In the middle of the trees he found Kai looking up at the stars he gives the blue knight a small glance but doesn't say anything. His expression was both full of emotion and emotionless at the same time as he leans back against the cherry tree. "Do you want to talk about it?" Clay asks.

"Despite what you think this isn't the first time I've been stuck in another realm." Kai said and this suprised Clay he nor the knights asked much past his friends or past thinking it was to soon to ask. "The world thought me, Zane, Cole, and Jay were killed in action when actually we just got sucked into a portal to the realm of Oni and dragon." Kai continues as Clay sits down to listen to the story. "We we're stuck there for a month but I had hope because a dragon could take us home. I had hope that Lloyd and Nya would find out that we were alive and find a way to help us. I had my brothers with me to keep me going but I have none of that now. You are all so lucky you may have grown up in poverty Clay but at least you got to be a kid." Kai said as he fiddled with a blossom. "What do you mean? You said you had loving parents who are still alive." Clay said confused. "When Nya was only three they had been captured by a evil villain. We could never find them, so it was either keep looking for people who at the time looked like they had abandoned us or grow up and watch Nya so she would be safe. I grew up not getting time to play I worked every day of every second making sure Nya went to bed with a full stomach. I usually went to bed without a scrap of bread when others would eat more than they knew what to do with. I had Nya though I always had a reason to fight to hope but it's been longer than it was with the others even I'm not sure if I'm going back." Kai explains. Clay is silent for a moment choosing his words carefully.

"What happened that made everyone think your dead?" Clay asks. "Me and the ninja were tracking a old villain a snake called Pythor. We found him in a abandoned warehouse the plan was to split in groups I went with Lloyd. It turned out to be a trap though to lure in Lloyd and kill him I saw Pythor about to plunge a sword in him and I pushed him out of the way and got the sword. I'm gonna be honest I thought I was dead there unlike the other times they saw me die. I just want to get back to them, they take everything too hard I don't want them to feel guilty for it." Kai said. "You want to shield them from the horrors of the universe but we will find a way to get you back." Clay promises. "I know at least ten ways for them to get here if only I could send them a message if only I could just do something to let them know I'm alive." Kai said burying his head in his hands trying to hold back tears of frustration.

"Would you rather give up or keep fighting?" Clay asks. Kai is silent for a moment before answering. "Keep fighting," he answers and Clay smiles. "Now come on let's go back to the fortex," Clay said and Kai nods as he got up and follows the blue knight back.


	6. Truth

**Ninjago Kai has been gone for five months three weeks and four days about at least four months after the last chapter Skylor is five months pregnant **

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Cole shouts excitedly jumping up and down as all the ninja run into the computer room expecting Cole to have a heart attack. "Did what?" Lloyd asks. "I found that no good snake Pythor! He's been hiding out in the old tome of the Anacondrai" Cole shouts pointing at the computer that had a picture of Pythor entering the tome carrying equipment for a machine of some sort. That got the ninjas attention fast and they were about to rush out when Wu stopped them.

"I want Pythor brought to justice as well but don't forget the way of the ninja." Wu said choking on the words a bit. "He murdered my brother I will have vengeance!" Nya said her words full of lust for blood. "But think would Kai want that?" Wu asks. "By all logic he would want actions justified. Kai's child will grow up without a father because of him." Zane said even he was wanting to see the snake suffer. "We will go and do what we please," Lloyd said. "Have you all forgotten what today is?" Wu asks them and to thier blank stares he gives them a disappointed look. "It's the anniversary of you all coming together." Wu said and they all look at each other in a mix of shame and suprised. "Guess we forgot in all our grief." Zane said. "Then this can be our present to each other." Cole said with a lust for blood. "At least take this I have a feeling it will be needed." He said handing the Lloyd a bag of tea. They all nod and with that it was final as they all left to get Pythor's head.

Pythor meanwhile was putting the finishing touches on his new machine if everything went as planned then he would be able to leave this realm. He had started up the machine that needed time to warm up when he felt a tremor and fell over. He quickly got up suddenly very scared that earthquake wasn't natural. He see's the familiar blast of energy at the door of the tome when all the ninja run in. When they spot Pythor his blood runs cold but he masks it with a laugh. "Where's your little red ninja? Oh that's right I sent him on a permanent vacation." Pythor hisses at them he tries to move to his machine but finds he can't move. He looks down to see that Zane had frozen the floor he was on sticking him to the ground. The ninja walk toward him with fury in their eyes and Pythor can't help but let out a yelp when the girl wraps her hands around Pythor's neck.

"You killed my brother you thieving little snake! All you want is to cause pain and misery and you got that!" Nya screams at him as she starts to squeeze. "He should be alive not you!" Jay adds his usual happy energetic demeaner gone. "Have mercy." Pythor chokes out. "Like you showed him mercy when you left him to bleed out?" Lloyd said. "It was a fine constellation prize since it was his father that trapped me in this wretched tome." Pythor said with a hiss at them. "You deserved it for all you've done to Ninjago!." Cole said. "You had a chance to make a clean start but you chose to go and become the most hated snake in history!" Zane said his ice moving up Pythor's body.

Pythor was barely conscious at this point but lucky for him, his machine started up and opened the portal to his desired realm. In suprise the ninja avert their attention as the vortex began to pull them in. "What's going on?" Lloyd yells at Pythor who Nya had reluctantly let go of. "Haha the perfect way to get rid of the rest of you ninja brats," Pythor laughs at them being stuck to the ground by Zane's ice he had good grip whereas the ninja were being pulled in. They tried to stay in one place but the winds got to strong and they got sucked in with Pythor laughing maniacally behind them.

When they exit the find themselves in a green forest with lush trees and a bright sunny blue sky. They each get up and look around dazed and confused but also angry that Pythor wasn't dead. "What realm are we in this time?" Cole asks dryly.

"Don't know let's just hope we can find a way back soon." Lloyd answers getting up with the rest.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant rolling evil looking castle came into view with a talking book and a clown. "You said the spell would work!" The clown shouts at the book. "Well sorry if he was smarter than he looked!" The book replies back the two pay no mind to the confused ninja. "At least we got the book of illusions my it was delicious and even though we have had some rather unfortunate battles. We still got a book!" The book said. "Yeah guess your right." The clown said then finally notices the ninja who were all staring confused. "Whatcha looking at?" The clown asks. "You are weird," Jay said. "Oh yeah? Well then what's that you have in your bag?" The clown asks pointing his staff at the bag of tea Lloyd had. "Nothing!" Lloyd answers quickly. The clown and book exchange a unconvinced glance at each other before suddenly a goblin comes out of nowhere and steals the tea from the ninja. They try to grab it but the goblin was to fast for them and manages to take it.

"Give that back!" Nya yells at them. "No!" The book said sticking it's tounge out at the water ninja. "How about I give it back if you help me out? I got these annoying knights that just won't go away and if you can fight them off for me I'll give it back." The clown said holding the tea up mockingly. The ninja look at each other unsure but sigh and all nod in agreement maybe these knights weren't nice.

**The knights**

Kai was really starting to grow on the knights they had many battles together with Jestro and MB and he didn't use his powers unless necessary. They had just come back from a battle with Jestro that was so cool that it's to much to document. "I still think your Nexo powers are a little over the top." Kai said with a eye roll. "Well we don't have easy to use powers like you do hot stuff," Macy said. "And I own them," Kai said sending a small spark at Macy who swats it away.

"To bad Jestro got the book of illusions we should be on guard from now on incase any of the monsters are disguised as us." Clay said. "Sure sure," Aaron said. They all enter the lounge room and they all flop on the couch except Robin who excitedly runs into the room carrying a hastily wrapped box with a bow on it. He trips on a game controller and Kai catches him before he hits the ground and Robin stands there sheepishly.

"What's the rush bud?" Kai asks messing up the young knights hair. "Well your gi has been ripped so many times I made you a new one, SUPRISE!" Robin yells holding up the present and suprising the knights who did not know Robin could sew. "Open it! I designed it myself and had the squire bots sew it," Robin said shoving the present into Kai's hands. He shrugs and opens it to find a new ninja suit, it was red of course, with a similar design to the one he was already wearing only it had black lining with a golden dragon at the back and had lion embroidered on the left sleeve. Kai smiles a warm smile and gives Robin and hug. "Thanks I'll go try it on now, then I'll tell you some stories about Ninjago" he said and Robin smiles wide he had grown to love the master of fires stories even if some seemed a bit out there.

It had been months since the whole dud spell incident and they had made no progress in finding Kai a way home. They knew he didn't hold anything against them but it was clear he would do anything to see his friends even for just a second. Kai had been either training all the time or he was sketching mostly drawings of past fights. Some seemed like they did happen but others seemed pretty out there like the one what looked like a giant squid on make shift wooden legs. Robin loved the stories though especially the one during the 'reboot era' as Kai had called it.

"NEXO KNIGHTS!" Merlock yells suddenly appearing the T.V screen. "What is it Merlock?" Clay asks suddenly up and alert. "Good news I have sensed magic that might be able to get Kai home!" Merlock said excitedly. The knights give each other a hopeful look but also a sad one they knew Kai wanted to go home but he had pretty much become part of the team. "Let's go check it out but without him," Clay announces and this suprised everyone in the room. "Why?" Macy asks. "You saw how he acted at the last time he got his hopes up let's just keep this on the down low. That way he won't get his hopes to high for them to come crashing down again." Clay explains and the knights nod at that. "Okay then we'll keep him busy then while you knights check it out." Merlock said and they nod.

"Check what out?" Kai asks entering the room. They all look at him in his new ninja outfit which fit him like a glove and he actually liked it he had his hood up. "Axl wanted to check out a new restaurant that's said to serve only frogs." Macy said quickly earning a suspicious eyebrow from the ninja. "So Kai can you tell me more stories? Like about that girl Skylor?" Robin asks quickly distracting Kai from getting to suspicious. "If you don't question me on whether or not the stories real." Kai answers with a grin as Robin leads him away to tell the story that he did actually want to hear. The knights sighed in relief at Kai being gone and quickly but quietly leave the fortex in their vehicles.

They follow the map that Merlock had given them and as they were nearing the sight they come across ice in the middle of the road. The vehicles slip and crash but the knights themselves were unharmed just confused as why there was so much ice in the middle of spring.

"Knights! Let's repair the bikes. Macy how do they look?" Clay asks. "Fine just a few bumps and scrapes they should be fine to continue but we need to wait for the ice to melt for it to be safe." Macy answers. "Wait! Like a common peasant?!" Lance asks dramatically. "Yes wait," Aaron said slowly like Lance was a child which annoyed him even more. "Of all the times to leave our blow torch," Axl said referring to Kai. "It was safer," Clay said.

They all groan in union but Clay goes still as he hears something snap a twig in the trees. He gets his sword out and motions for the others to do the same they do so without question. Suddenly figures emerge from the trees with weapons that the knights were not familiar with. But the figures were familiar Clay just couldn't put his finger on why though.

"You will surrender now or we can do this the hard way and we're kinda in a bad mood right now so I suggest the easy way." The green one said pointing his sword at the knights. "Who are you? To talk to us like that?" Lance shouts at them. "We're the masters of spinjitzu." The girl said and goes into a tornado of water quickly being followed by the other ninja who go into tornados of ice, lightning, earth, and green light.

The knights instantly recognized them after that they were Kai's friends his family. But how where they here? And why? Those questions weren't answered before the knights began fighting against them they were holding off better than they did with Kai because he usually left lasting burn marks. Axl went toe to toe with the black one that Clay remembers as Cole the strongest ninja. Macy and Nya went head to head with Macy swinging her mace at Nya who kept dodging. Aaron went up against Zane who was having trouble landing a blow on the green knight. Lance and Jay went head to head and Lance was having trouble against the lightning ninja. That left Clay and Lloyd and the leader of the ninja was not playing games. He swung and kicked with everything he had he was clearly angery about something. His green eyes had a hollowness to them like all joy from them had been ripped away.

"You better just surrender now," Lloyd said as he finally managed to get Clay to the ground with a small blast. The blast knocked Clay into a tree but his armour protected him from anything serious. Clay tries getting back up but the ninja holds a sword to his throat though Clay knew he wouldn't draw blood. "How did you get here? Are you looking for someone?" Clay asks and Lloyd looked confused but his grip didn't loosen. "Who would we look for? We came here when a snake refused to be punished." Lloyd answers venom in his words clearly he nor the other ninja came here on purpose. They didn't know that Kai was alive and they were still in pretty bad shape from it.

"Why are you doing this?" Clay asks as he looks around at the fighting. "A clown stole our only way home. We need to get home as soon as possible so we can avenge my brother." Lloyd said. Clay tries a risky move and uses his sword to trip Lloyd over and he fell on his back to the ground. "He's alive your brother is alive." Clay pleads with the green ninja. That seems to make matters worse as he pins the knight to the ground his hand glowing with a ball of green energy. "You don't even know him. I saw him die in my arms covered in his blood, so don't you dare make such a lie!" Lloyd said under his hood you could tell he was crying. "Then maybe this might prove it." Clay tries he reaches into his armour pocket and pulls out a sketch Kai has given him. It was of the four golden weapons of spinjitzu Clay had pocketed that one because he was fond of the metal design. Lloyd's eyes narrow but he clearly still wasn't convinced most likely in denial after so long. "You could've gotten that anywhere it doesn't prove anything!" Lloyd yells at Clay.

"Kai is alive he's been trying to find a way back to all of you and he's been helping us in battle. Heck he's been helping us train in a way I question greatly. Your name is Lloyd master of energy he pushed you out of the way of a blade that was meant for you." Clay said and Lloyd's eyes softened. "Even if you don't believe me don't you want to at least hope he said that was the only thing keeping him going." Clay pleads with the ninja.

Lloyd is conflicted this random knight in another realm he just met told him Kai was alive. He had been having nightmares every night since then of what he could've done but never being able to save him. Skylor was five months pregnant with the ninja coming to help her every day to make up for the absence of the red ninja. Lloyd didn't want to believe it he didn't want to get his hopes up and go through the loss all over again. "He misses you every day but he puts on a brave face. I also know he makes stupid risks such as asking Aaron to blast his cuffs off getting first degree burns thanks to it. He has a amber pin he always wears under his gi I don't know where he got it from but he always wears it." the knight said. That did sound like Kai but why should he believe him.

"Kai is dead?" Lloyd said but it sounded more like a question. "I know you just don't want to feel the pain of losing him again but I have nothing to lose here. He is alive whether you believe it or not stop this now and we can bring you to him." The knight promises. Lloyd looks around at the other ninja who had only just started accepting the master of fire being gone. He had to think about Skylor though she needed Kai even if she like him was to stubborn to admit it. He didn't want to give them hope he was alive he didn't want to put Nya through that again. "If you turn out to be lying I'll destroy all of you." Lloyd threatens letting go of the knight. "From what he's told me I'm sure that's true." The knight said.

"Stand down!" They both yell at the same time causing everyone to freeze and look at them. Cole and Axl's fight had somehow turned into a arm wrestling contest that Cole seemed to be winning. Jay was in the middle of shocking Lance who's hair stood on end. Zane had managed to freeze Aaron's arm but the rest of him was unfrozen and Macy and Nya had locked weapons mace versus spear.

"But we need the tea to get home," Zane argues and the ninja nod in agreement. "We can deal with tha later if what this knight claims is true it takes presence," Lloyd orders them with a glare at the knight. "What could be so important it risks our way home?" Jay asks. "You mean they weren't here on purpose?" Aaron asks. "Why would we be here?" Cole asks as he finally wins the arm wrestling contest. "Yeah we just want to go back home so I can skin a snake." Nya said venom in her words. "This knight claims that Kai's still alive." Lloyd said and all the ninja go silent.

"Impossible," Zane said looking at his feet. "Liars." Cole said. "Why should we believe anything you say?" Jay asks. "Agreed." Nya states. None of the ninja wanted to believe it was true none of them wanted to go through the loss again.

"No it's totally true here look at this." Macy said. She whips out her phone and starts scrolling through her pictures until she came to the photo they took on day of the departed. She shows it to Nya who squints at the small screen before gasping and grabbing Macy's phone and pushing her away. She zooms in on the image of Kai's face as the other ninja crowd around it each looking shocked at it. "It's fake it's clearly fake," Jay said shaking his head violently. "I scanned it there is no tampering that is Kai," Zane said. The ninja each look at each other a tidal wave of emotions hitting them. "Where is he?" They all ask at once. "When we got the signal of a possible way to travel realms we didn't want to get his hopes to high especially on his birthday so we left him at the fortex." Clay explains.

The ninja go pale as they look at each other wide eyed. "What?" Axl asks them. "The clown was going to storm the fortex while we distracted you." Lloyd said grimly. Quick as can be the knights get on their vehicles with the ninja hoping on as plus ones as the knights roll out. When they arrive back at the fortex they find it over run with monsters.

"Where's Robin and Ava?" Lance asks. "Over here!" Robin yells behind a tree poking his head out with Ava next to him. His eyes go wide eyed as he spots the ninja especially Zane loosing focus before Ava hits him in the head to stay focused. "Where's Kai?" Clay asks.

"I don't know he was holding off the monsters so we could escape we haven't seen him since." Ava answers. "Umm I think I know where he is," Aaron said. "Where?" Everyone asks are once. "Up there," Aaron points up at the sky for everyone to see a red dragon flying around shooting fire at what appears to be nothing. "What's he doing?" Macy asks.

"Oh I can tell you that princess." A voice said behind them. They all turn to see Jestro and the book of monsters behind them both grinning wildly. "What did you do to him!" Lloyd asks venom in each word. "I performed a illusion spell on him he's seeing what isn't there and fire can be very destructive when not in control." Jestro explains with a evil smile. As if on cue Kai's dragon spat fire at a grove of trees that Zane quickly put out.

Feeling determined the ninja each summon thier own dragons and fly up to be face to face with the brother they thought dead.


	7. Illuisions

When the ninja heard Kai was still alive they didn't want to believe it even with Zane telling them the photo hadn't been tampered with. But it was true on his birthday of all days they happened to find him. When they reached his dragon they barely saw his figure before it fired at them. When they dodged it they all shouted his name but he was shaking his head.

"Go away you dumb illusions!" Kai screamed at them. His eyes where a dark purple and he shot at the air clearly he couldn't tell reality from illusion. The ninja were filled with emotions that they couldn't quite describe they thought Kai was dead. They had barely began accepting it when out of the blue some random guy had told them he was alive.And now here he is alive and shooting at them under a spell thinking that they weren't there.

"Kai! Please it is us just calm down!" Nya pleads tears in her eyes at the sight of the brother she thought was dead. "Get away!" Kai screams at them as he shoots his dragon at them again before shooting past. His dragon disappeared before he touched the ground as he continued to shoot blasts of fire at almost everything. The ninja landed and Nya and Zane quickly put out the flames. "How do we break the spell?" Lloyd asks. "We need our Nexo powers but we need the fortex to download them." Clay answers. "We need to calm him down before he burns up all of knighton! Dad is still mad for that stunt he pulled at my birthday party." Macy said. "Okay Cole, Jay you take Ava to download the powers we'll try and calm Kai down so he stops shooting fire," Lloyd orders and the two ninja nod pulling Ava from behind her tree and heading for the fortex still swarming with monsters.

The knights were trying hard to calm Kai down but it was like talking to a wall. He kept muttering going in and out of spinjitzu setting fires more often than not. "Kai! Listen please it's us brother this isn't a illusion," Zane said. "No not going to be tricked again not again." Kai said. "What does he mean again?" Nya asks the knights. "We thought we had found a way to get him home but it was a trick." Aaron answers.

"Kai please look at me I'm not letting you go again." Lloyd said slowly moving forward. He was crying as he took off his hood he and all of Ninjago was convinced he was killed by Pythor. Now here he was alive and under a spell that made him shoot fire almost everywhere he looked.

_Two elements will come together aren't meant to be together for the fear of death but once brought together the two elements will bring life _Nya sang softly and that seemed to be able to finally get through to him as his breathing slowed _And in that life will those elements live on to help those afraid of what could be and show them what can be. _Kai finishes as hestatently reaches out and touches the face of his sister who is crying so hard she looked like she would collapse.

"Is it really them? Am I seeing them for real?" Kai asks he looks over at the knights who nod encouragingly. The master of fire is speechless as he pulls his sister into a tight hug that the master of ice, and energy join in on. They don't even notice when Clay powers up on Nexo power and sends a jolt through Kai that the others felt as he collapsed onto the ground. "He should wake up in half a hour." Clay explains to them.

The other two ninjas rush out and seeing their brother they join in on the hug. The knights stand there awkwardly unsure of what to say or do. Finally Lloyd remembers they were their and looks at them with a expression that they couldn't quite figure out. "We should take him inside." Lloyd said slowly. The knights and ninja nod as they sling Kai over the shoulder of Cole who was still in a bit of shock.

The ninja aren't entirely sure of what to do as the knights guide them to Kai's room. They had to admit when hearing he had his own room it kinda stung them a little. When they enter the room it was fairly simple with red bed that they laid him down on along with various drawings of past battles and places.

"How are you all feeling this must be quite the shock." Lance asks the ninja. They finally actually take notice of the knights who just stare awkwardly back. "What happened?" Lloyd asks and the knights gesture for them to follow to the living area. They all sit down on various couches and pillows as they begin telling them the story.

"I was out on a morning jog and found him bleeding out in a river I got him back and he woke up about two weeks later. At first we thought he was crazy then Merlock casted a spell and we found out he was telling the truth." Clay explains as the ninja nod along. "I thought he died thank you for saving my brother." Nya said her eyes still puffy. "He saved us the first night he woke up we got attacked in our sleep he woke up and even though he nearly pulled his stitches out he managed to save us from Jestro." Aaron adds. "He saved my father." Axl also adds. "He also told us all about you as well your powers your adventures it seemed to make him miss you less." Ava said. "Oh I got his sketches from that night!" Robin said he hurried out of the room and returned a minute later with the sketches of each ninja. They take them and look at them impressed by the likeness of the drawings. "Can I just say that your cooler than the pictures! What's your power source how does your gears not freeze up? What made you go with a titanium alloy as a skin?" Robin starts asking Zane a bunch of questions flustering the ninja of ice.

"Um guys? I just realized Jestro still has the travellers tea." Jay said and the ninja go pale in horror. How could they forget the tea? It was the only way home. "But there's other ways home right?" Cole asks. "What do you think Kai's been doing this whole time? He's been trying to find a way back to you all it's been eating him pretty bad. The tea is your only way home." Macy said and the knights share a knowing look. The ninja look at each other it wasn't their fault Kai had been stuck but they didn't do anything to find him either.

"We can get the tea back Jestro's too clueless to do anything but the book is another problem." A familiar voice said behind them. Everyone turns to see Kai standing in the door frame his amber eyes shining bright.

Lloyd instantly gets up and crashes into him tears glistening he had felt he failed the fire ninja but he was alive.

Kai returns to hug happy he could finally see them clearly he had honestly given up hope of ever seeing any of the ninja again. "I'm so sorry! I should've done something, I should've realized it was a trap! I thought you died there was so much blood." Lloyd sobs into the fire ninja's new gi letting everything he had bottled up spill out with his tears. "Hey hey it's fine I was willing to do it another hundred times than see any of you hurt." Kai said stroking the green ninja's hair. The other ninja's go over and hug him tight as well Nya and Jay were crying with Lloyd. Cole was just so happy to see Kai he didn't cry because he was to stubborn to let them fall but he nearly crushed Kai with his hug. Zane was glitching from the over whelming emotions he was feeling but none of them minded.

"I thought I'd never see any of you again." Kai said as they let go of him. "Kai we thought you were dead finding you here was a complete accident if we're being honest." Cole said. "All of Ninjago thinks your dead well except mum and dad though I think it's more of denial." Nya said. "I'll take what I can get. What's happened in Ninjago since I came here?" Kai asks. The ninja each exchange looks unsure on what to say but they were all thinking the same thing.

"Mostly grief we wound up here because we were trying to apprehend Pythor," Zane said leaving out the part about them almost/trying to kill the snake and that Kai was soon to be a father. Kai's face losses it's spark and he touches his torso where Pythor stabbed him.

"Can't wait to see that snake's face when I see him," Kai said with a cocky grin. The ninja nod at that and Kai finally remembers the other knights in the room. "So I take it you've already introduced yourselves?" Kai asks and the ninja suddenly realize they didn't know the knights names despite them knowing theirs. Kai sees their looks of confusion and lets out a chuckle that the ninja had missed.

"I'm Clay Morington," Clay starts off getting up in greeting. "I'm princess Macy but please don't call me princess," Macy said. "Arron" "Lance," "Axl". The rest of the knights introduced themselves. After that Kai gives them a tour of the place and Nya and Jay were impressed by the holochamber. "And that concludes the tour," Kai finishes. "Hey Kai quick question could you go get my nun-chucks? I left them upstairs and I just got to get a better look at this holochamber." Jay said excitedly. "Sure back in a sec don't break anything." Kai said leaving to go upstairs.

Once he left the ninja turn to each other all of them thinking the same thing. "Should we tell him?" Jay asks first. "Is it even our right to tell him?" Lloyd asks. "My logic systems say it would be better if Kai didn't know then he won't be so rash." Zane said. "As much as I hate it I think we should wait till we're back in Ninjago to tell him or just take him to Skylor and show him." Nya said. "Actually I think we should tell Skylor first the sudden emotion could be bad for the baby." Cole suggests. "So it's concluded? We don't tell Kai that Skylor is pregnant with his child?" Lloyd asks everyone and they nod.

"HIS WHAT!" A shrill voice calls behind them. They all turn to see Robin standing at the door frame with a look of shock, clearly he had heard everything. "Keep it down!" Nya hissed putting a hand over the child's mouth. Once he calms down again Nya takes her hand off his mouth but he still looks shocked. "You can't tell him anything! If you know my brother he is rash and would be reckless if he knew." Nya said. "But why doesn't he know? When he talked about Skylor he always said they were happy?" Robin asks. "She found out the day after he wound up here." Lloyd answers. "Okay I promise not to tell on one condition." Robin said. "What's that?" Cole asks. "Please come back and visit he's really grown on all of us. Kai even helped Macy be herself and happy during a ball she's miserable during those balls. He gave her a ninja suit and she walked in with it on instead of the pink dresses she always hates wearing. And I love his stories on the adventures you've been on please we have no way to visit you but you can still visit us." Robin begs the ninja.

The ninja look at each other with a look of understanding despite being the toughest of the group Kai had a knack for being there for children. "Okay we promise to come and visit as much as possible we'll even give you a travellers tea seed so you can visit any time you want. It's just like looking after a normal tree and we will write down one how to make it." Lloyd promises the child who looks relieved.

"Hey guys found your nunchucks Jay." Kai said coming back completely unaware of what they had just discussed. "Hey Kai as a treat do you want to go one on one and show these knights what two spinjitzu masters can do?" Nya asks with a competitive smile. "Oh it's on." Kai said as Robin turns the holochamber on. The other knights quickly gather to watch the two siblings fight.

It was quite a fight but Robin was barely paying attention wanting to shout out the secret he knew. He wanted to tell someone anyone but he knew it would cause chaos he was barely aware of his surroundings till Clay waved a hand infront of his face. "You okay buddy?" He asks concerned. "Oh yeah I'm fine just tired." Robin replies shrugging like it was no big deal. Clay clearly isn't convinced but before he could say something Jay comes up and starts asking random questions.

By the way the ninja kept eyeing Robin it was clear they were worried he would spill the beans. But Robin was going to keep the promise no matter what. "And I win!" Kai proclaims as Nya got flung into the wall but she was fine. "Good to know you haven't gotten rusty."Nya laughs as Kai helped her up. "FSM I've missed this. Hey quick question how's Skylor doing? Did she find someone else yet?" Kai asks clearly hoping the answer was no. The ninja each catch their breath and looked at Robin who looked like he'd just broke something important. "No she didn't just has been rather out of it." Zane proclaims and Kai's face softened but not entirely he clearly suspected something was up with his girlfriend.

"Anyway it's getting late we should go to bed." Robin said louder than needed and hurried off. The knights look after him blinking in confusion as Robin disappeared from sight. "What's up with him?" Lance asks with a questioning glance at the ninja. "Who knows." Cole said.

"He is right though we should get some rest for tomorrow." Clay said though he was just as concerned for Robin as the others. "Umm where should we sleep?" Lloyd asks. "Some of you can bunk with Kai and the rest can sleep in the living room." Clay answers with a shrug.

Five minutes later Cole, Jay, and Zane where sleeping on the couch or on the chairs while Nya and Lloyd slept on a bunk in Kai's room. "Hey is anything wrong with Skylor?" Kai asks Nya and Lloyd. "Why would you say that?" Nya asks. "You all exchanged glances with each other when I mentioned her. Is something wrong? Is she okay?" Kai asks. "No she's just been going through some stuff and it's been hard. If I'm being honest I think she really needs you more than any of us wanted you back." Lloyd admits.

Kai gets a guilty feeling and looks at one of his drawings of the master of amber. "I've been trying to get back but there's nothing here that can get us back but the tea. I've tried many times." Kai said. "Hey no need to feel like that and Skylor is fine we've been visiting her almost every day." Lloyd said placing a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder. "But seriously what's wrong? The way you said it, is like she's sick is she sick?" Kai asks getting visibly worried.

"No she's not sick here we'll let Skylor explain it when we see her again." Nya said feeling really guilty for keeping this kind of news from her brother. "Besides you shouldn't be feeling down we're finally here and I finally got my older brother back." Lloyd said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah good old nineteen I feel old." Kai said with a small chuckle. "Zane's at least forty so beat that." Nya said and Kai laughs harder. Soon after they go to sleep but it doesn't stop the feeling that the ninja are hiding something from Kai.


	8. Findingout

At around 8:00 am the ninja shuffle into the kitchen and sit down while Zane makes breakfast. "I have missed your cooking Zane." Kai said as he smelled the aroma of pancakes. "Just don't eat it while it's still hot like Cole does." Zane said with a smirk at the earth ninja. Suddenly they all hear a high pitched shriek that awoke the knights and they came down with messy hair and alert expressions. The scream came from a squire bot standing at the door in a chef's uniform with a French moustache to go with it.

"How dare you cook in my kitchen!" It shrieks at Zane who looked very confused as to the problem. "Oh right I forgot this is Chef he's a squire bot that does all the cooking." Kai said with a lazy wave at the bot. "And how could you eat the cooking of some overly advanced droid compared to me? The best chef in the kingdom bot or otherwise?" Chef asks Kai. "Because he doesn't over react at the slightest detail being wrong and start cooking all over again making the meal take longer than it has to be." Kai answers with a shrug as the knights start smelling Zane's cooking.

The truth was Kai just was reminded to much of Zane when he saw the bot's cooking which is why he always ate meals he made on his own. "When will you be done? That smells so good!" Axl asks trying to reach for a pancake that Zane just finished. "No eating the food till I say so or I can freeze you mouth shut the whole meal." Zane threatens and Axl quickly retracts his hand away. "Chef you can miss this meal." Clay said to the fuming chef who just stormed out. "He won't actually freeze your mouth shut right?" Macy asks as she sits down at the table. "Oh he will he's frozen our mouths shut before but Kai is the only one who manages to have it thaw before the meals over. No matter how many times we beg him to do the same for us!" Cole said giving the master of fire a glare. "It was to funny." Kai answers with a smile at the memory.

"Breakfast is served!" Zane announces and gives everyone a plate of pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on it. Cole and Axl snarf their food down in seconds while the others take the time to savour the sweet taste in their mouths. "Man you weren't kidding when you said he made a mean meal." Aaron said and Zane looks quite proud at the compliment. "Best pancakes I've ever had." Axl said as he snatches a pancake from Lance's plate and he gives Axl the evil eye.

"So how do we find Jestro?" Jay asks as they all finish up eating.

"We just need to bring him to us." Clay said. "How?" Zane asks. "We just need to fool him say we're giving him a book for the tea." Clay explains as the idea forms in his head. "Okay I know they say knowledge is power but why would he trade a book for the tea?" Nya asks. "The ugly book with the face eats evil spell books he gets more powerful every time he eats them. We try to get them before him but he can smell them so it's not as easy." Kai explains for the ninja. "If he can smell them then how can we fool him into thinking it's real?" Lloyd asks.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Merlock said popping up on the table scaring the hoods off most of the ninja. "Who is that!" Jay screams pointing at Merlock. "Oh right forgot about him." Kai said dryly taking a sip of coffee. "Meet Merlock 2.O he became digital after a incident in a attempt to stop Jestro." Macy explains with a giggle at their reactions. "He's a lot like Wu most of the time." Kai said. "Yes and how I love to say it's a pleasure meeting all of you." Merlock said with a bright smile. "So what did you mean you could help us?" Clay asks. "I can cast a temporary spell that would fool the book long enough for you to make the deal." Merlock explains. "Great let's contact them to make the deal." Macy said. They all started to shuffle out but Kai hung back as he looked over at Robin who didn't seem all that joyful as usual.

"Hey buddy is something wrong?" Kai asks sitting down next to him. Robin looks at Kai and he shakes his head but Kai can tell something is eating him. "Robin you can tell me I can keep a secret." Kai said in a voice he would only use with Nya when she was upset. "I don't want you to forget about us. You always seem to have something going on in your realm and there's no way for us to visit you from here. But you can visit us but I don't want you to forget about us." Robin said saying half of what he was actually thinking. Kai's gaze softened and he pulled Robin into a hug which he returned. "I'm not going to ever forget you and I will come and visit you even give you a traveller's seed so you have traveller's tea." Kai said softly to the young knight. "Even if something happens you'll at least tell us?" Robin asks. "Of course no need to worry about that," Kai promises and Robin smiles. "Now let's go I bet the others are wondering where we went if Jay isn't leaning against the door listening." Kai said with a laugh. As if on cue the lightning ninja fall out of the sliding door and onto the ground with a sheepish smile. "You haven't lost your touch," Kai said with a angry glare at being spied on. "Just bored that's all." Jay said before hurrying off before Kai could incinerated him.

Once Jestro sends his note back saying he accepts the deal the knights find it was a little to easy. But for the sake of the ninja they keep their mouths shut as they arrive at the agreed upon destination each in their rolling fortresses.

"Do you smell the book?" Jestro asks MB. "Yes but something is off, it won't matter though we have something that I'm sure is to get them to surrender." MB said. "Um yes but don't you think this is a little far considering the conditions of that something." Jestro said wringing his hands nervously. "We've been treating it with care! Nothing to be worried about. Now be quiet there coming." MB said as the group exited the fortex with a book.

"Okay Jestro Hans over the tea and we give you the book." Clay said showing the book that all are hoping fools the two evil villains. "Well actually change of plans you see we already used the tea you brought and stocked up on some more tea enough for a whole army. But the thing is we don't know how to boil it properly so we were hoping you would help us." Jestro said with a wicked grin. "We can still get home they still have some tea." Lloyd said to reassure the ninja who were each fingering their weapons. "That wasn't part of the deal! Besides we'd never help you take over Ninjago or any realm for that matter!" Lloyd calls out to clown. "Oh but you see we got something or someone I'm sure you would love to see nice and safe." MB said with a cackle. The ninja each exchange looks and the knights to the same. Who could it be that Jestro thought they were worth kidnapping.

"Bring her out carefully!" MB orders to goblins the only two smart ones out there. The nod and bring up a very tired very angery scarlet haired, green eyed, girl about the same age as the ninja. "SKYLOR!" Kai shouts in both joy at seeing his girlfriend and anger at seeing her in there custody. "Kai? They weren't lying your alive!? FSM this is wonderful! But you need to know something." Skylor said at seeing Kai. Kai couldn't see her quite clearly but she seemed different but he couldn't place his finger on it until he saw her stomach.

"Y-y-our pregnant!" Kai exclaims. "Yes and your the father" Skylor exclaims with tears in her eyes and Kai's face lights up before he realizes the situation they were in. "You better let her go without a single scratch on her or I'll rip the pages out of your book!" Kai threatens. "Tell us how to boil the tea and then we'll let her go and give you some tea." Jestro demands back. "We know the books a dud." MB said. The ninja look at each other with the knights Kai is mostly not listening looking at Skylor in worry. "Okay this is the plan we go along with what he says it's better that one of us is captured than a heavily pregnant lady." Clay said and the ninja agree. "Who should it be?" Aaron asks. "Me," Kai proclaims to which everyone disagrees with strongly. "Kai Skylor needs you it should be anyone but you." Nya said putting a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Talking strategy it should be Zane he has the power set that would take out the monsters but would have the least risk with Skylor." Macy said and the ninja agree with that course of action. "Okay Jestro just give us what we want." Zane yells out at the two villains.

They both smile as Skylor is brought down along with a bag of tea. It was a tense silence as they made the swap with Zane giving the group a reassuring smile before letting a monster grab him. Kai runs over to Skylor and carefully gives her hug and she hugs back crying from hormones or not is unknown. He kisses her and looks down at her pregnant belly looking into her green eyes deeply. "Is it really?" He asks. "Yes Kai your the father I found out the day after you left. I can't believe your alive! I need to tell you something important." Skylor said as she falls into his embrace. "That makes two of us." Kai chuckles letting small tears fall he never cries so this was a first for everyone.

He looks over at Zane who had just about reached the gate to Jestro's rolling fortress and he gives the signal. "NEXO KNIGHTS DOWNLOAD!" The knights yell putting thier shields in the air. They become golden in areas of there armour and the ninja get out their weapons. "I'm getting you out of here." Kai said as he leads Skylor away and into the safety of the castle. Once they're out of sight the ninja and knights attack full on fury taking out every monster in sight it was a massacre. "Told you this was a bad plan!" Jestro shouts at the book of monsters. "Oh just shut up and retreat!" MB shouts the fortress starts rolling away and out of sight just as everyone finishes off the remaining monsters. "Huh that was.." Lance starts. "Don't say it!" Jay shrieks. "Yeah your right too easy." Macy finishes. The ninja groan. "You said it." Jay said.

Suddenly they all hear a painful scream coming from the fortrex. They all hurry in to find Skylor clutching her stomach with Kai, Robin, and Ava by her side looking worried. Especially since it looks like her water just broke. "It hasn't been nine months! Your only five months pregnant!" Cole yells practically pulling his hair out. "That'a what I was trying to tell you I accidentally drank some aging tea not much but enough for it to be nine months! This baby is coming now!" Skylor said as she screams in pain again. Everyone is panicking they were fighters not doctors they didn't know how to deliver a baby.

"Clay! Where's the nearest hospital!" Kai yells at the blue knight. "We can be there in five if we use the vehicles." Clay said. "You go ahead we'll be along soon." Nya said at her brother who was clearly in distress everything was happening to fast. They all gently help Skylor down to the bikes as she, Kai, and Clay hop on and zoom off.


	9. Babynapped

Once the ninja and knights arrived at the hospital they were told to wait in the waiting room. Robin and Ava had volunteered to stay at the Fortex in case Jestro started attacking. The hospital was fairly average looking pretty much like it would in Ninjago except for the squire bots walking around. They found Clay in there too and he gives them a nervous look. "They said only the father's allowed in there this isn't a drill this is full on labour. They also said that something wasn't right but they didn't tell me what." Clay explains to them. They all look at each other with both excitement and worry it was going to be a long night. Jay spots a gift shop that had some baby toys and balloons saying congratulations and stuff like that. He motions it to Nya who is the most stressed since it was her brother who's girlfriend was giving birth. "Want to get a present?" Jay suggests to calm her nerves. She looks over at the gift shop and smiles nodding as they go over along with the other ninja and knights to get the new baby a present.

"So do any of you know the gender?" Axl asks the ninja who shrug. "Skylor wanted it to be a surprise but I did go to the ultrasounds with her the baby seemed fine then." Nya said. "She has no records it must just be a precaution." Macy shrugs. "Jay I bet five dollars it's a girl," Cole challenges. "I bet ten it's a boy." Jay said returning the smirk and the two shake on it as Jay gets a blue bear with a smile and Cole a pink one with a heart on it. It was then that they realized they didn't have any money and turned to the knights with a pleading look. "Don't worry I'll pay for it being a princess does have a few perks." Macy said to them and they relaxed slightly.

Lloyd had gotten a balloon that said it was a boy on one side and a girl on the other. The knights had all gotten various plushies going from a bear to a giraffe while Zane had gotten some onesies that were red, white, blue and pink. Nya was having trouble deciding on a gift feeling that since she was the only one who would actually be related to the baby by blood she had extra pressure. "Ugh I don't know what to get." Nya grumbles as she looks at the assortment of one too many presents for a gift shop.

"How about-?" Lloyd starts before cutting him off. "No." She said and Lloyd didn't even try to get another word out. She scans the isles until her eyes land on the perfect gift even though it might be a little cheesy she knew the new parents would love it.

Meanwhile thoughs new parents were surrounded by nurses and doctors as the contractions kept coming both slightly panicked. "Your mother told me this was going to be easier!" Skylor screams clutching onto Kai's hand so hard he winces. "My mother was prepared you drank tea." Kai said defensively earning a glare from her. "I thought it was earl give me a break! At least I'm not doing this alone I thought I wouldn't get to have the father with me." Skylor said sweetly before she screams at another contraction. "You know me I do the impossible no way would I miss this. Quick question what's the gender?" Kai asks. "We're about to find out." Skylor said. "It's almost time!" The doctor yells as the nurses stand by ready to act. Kai was unsure if he was feeling worried or happy but he was determined to stay by Skylor's side no matter what including his future child which wouldn't be future much longer.

The whole group is pacing back and forth as the hours tick by, Jay had practically bitten his finger nails off. Finally after what felt like a eternity which actually was only a night as it was now three am a doctor comes through the door and calls out. "Visitor's of Skylor Chen and Kai Smith?" He calls out as the whole group jump to their feet. "That's us!" Lloyd said holding his breath. "I'm happy to say that the baby is perfectly healthy and is exactly ten minutes old. We can only allow five visitors at a time though so choose now." The doctor informs them with a kind smile. Well none of them had to make a decision as at that moment the knights got a alert Jestro was attacking a village. "Go ahead we'll be back soon." Clay said to the ninja as they leave their gifts behind the front desk to give later. The ninja nod and follow the doctor to the room the couple was in while the knights hurry off.

When they enter the room with the presents they all gasp as they take in the sight. Skylor was laying down in a hospital bed with a hospital gown looking mentally and physically exhausted. Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her with a look of wonder and happiness as he stares down at the small child that he had a finger wrapped around while Skylor held it. It was sleeping peacefully and was a nice slightly tanned colour like Kai with small spots of dark brown hair already sprouting. When the ninja enter they're faces light up as they see them but don't move from thier positions. "Is it a boy or girl?" Lloyd asks flipping the balloon he had bought as he said it.

"Everyone meet Maya," Kai said eyes glistening as he gives his gf a soft kiss on the forehead and stares at his newborn daughter. "Pay up Jay." Cole whispers and Jay playfully rolls his eyes. "She's beautiful." Zane said as they crowd around the bed. "Must not be yours." Lloyd said playfully earning a playful glare from everyone. "I'm a aunt!" Nya whisper shrieks. "So cute!" Jay exclaims. "I'm a father," Kai whispers almost unable to believe it. The second he found out he was the father he made a silent vow to protect his child on any cost. "My little girl," Skylor said as she slowly rocks her child back and forth.

"Is this that secret you were keeping from me?" Kai asks the ninja who exchanged guilty looks answering the question. "Next time tell me if something this big is going on. It's something I need to know or else I will burn all your clothes to ash." Kai said in a threatening but joking manner."We brought gifts." Cole said holding up the stuffed bear. "You didn't need to-." Skylor starts before being cut off. "Yes we did whether you like it or not." Jay proclaims and the new parents shrug. They appreciated each gift they got though Skylor sorta wished they had gotten them baby diapers. "And I hope you like this one." Nya said handing the couple a small box. They open it to see a framed photo of Kai and Skylor when they first met at the tournament of elements. It was on the balcony of the palace sized mansion when Kai was showing off his fire skill while Skylor was slightly giggling at the cocky grin he was giving her. "Thank you." They both say at the same time.

The perfect moment was ruined though when the doctor came in and said visiting hour were over. "You can come back in the afternoon but for now only the father can stay with the two patients congratulations by the way." The doctor said leaving the room. "We're going to be back first thing in the morning." Lloyd promises and the parents nod honestly quite tired themselves mentally and physically. As the ninja left Skylor let Kai take his daughter and carefully put her in a nearby crib as she drifts off to sleep. Kai looks at his daughter and gf feeling happier than he had in a long time. He pulls up a nearby chair and makes sure to be in a good spot between his daughter and sleeping gf before letting sleep take him as well.

**Later that night or morning it's only been like two hours**

A hooded figure walks the hospital hallways peering into every room he saw. Until he finally came to the right room and slowly silently opened the door and crept in. He looks at the sleeping girl who wouldn't be as much of a problem if woken up but the boy might be which is why he needed to be quick. He walks over to the crib of the newborn baby who was sleeping peacefully in the bundle of blankets and cute pink beanie. He carefully picks up the child but as he does so he hears a snort and looks back over to see that the father had woken up and was looking at him with wide eyes. He bolts up and ignited his hands into balls of fire with a look of anger.

"Magmar put my baby down now or else." Kai threatens looking at his daughter who had started crying in the generals hold. "I wouldn't think that would be wise while I have your daughter." Magmar sneers as the child continues to cry hot tears going down its cheeks. "You wouldn't." Kai said he was stone faced but on the inside he was panicking badly. "Oh I would and I believe it's your bedtime to." Magmar said as he throws a small bag at the ninja. It hits Kai in the face and golden smoke comes from it as he breaths it in his hands loose thier fire and he falls to the ground unconscious. Magmar smiles as he gets out the other special special sand he had and drops it on the ground. A purple portal opens up and he uses his strength to pick up the fire ninja and with the other arm hold the still crying infant pull them in through to Monstrux's palace.

**The morning **

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as they entered the hospital but the hospital was in utter chaos as doctors hurried all over the place even though there was barely any other patients. They all had a gut feeling something was wrong especially when the same doctor from yesterday came up with a grim look on his face. "What's happen?" Nya asks him. "Earlier this morning there was a break in and now your brother and niece have gone missing the mother is in a lot of discomfort." The doctor informs them all. "Where's the security feed?" Clay asks quickly. "This way." The doctor said most of the knights and ninja followed him while Macy and Nya went to go comfort Skylor. Once they enter a dimly lit room with multiple screens showing all areas of the hospital. The doctor pressses a few buttons on a key board and a security feed from last night shows up.

It showed a hooded figure entering the room that the new family was in. The feed switches to inside the room where they saw Skylor and Kai asleep as the figure goes over to the crib and picks up Maya. She starts crying and it wakes Kai up who at seeing Maya in trouble ignited his hands. But he couldn't do anything without risking hurting Maya as the hooded figure pulls off his hood to reveal Magmar. He throws a bag that hits the master of fire and released a golden smoke at caused him to fall down asleep. Magmar opens a portal and holding Maya in one hand and dragging Kai by the shirt in the other they go through it.

"Who was that? Where did they take them!?" Jay asks the knights. "General Magmar a monster who's actually smart. He must've been ordered to kidnap Maya as ransom, in fairness he does have a grudge against Kai so he might've just did it for revenge." Aaron said. "Why does he have a grudge against Kai?" Zane asks. "He was the only one who ever escaped him without losing a limb it got under his molten skin." Axl said. "That doesn't matter now we need to get them back! Mostly because I am sure no one at Monstrux's palace knows how to take care of a child." Lloyd said. "Kai's there and you know how over protective he is on a regular basis I'm sure he won't let anything happen to his kid." Cole said comfortingly. They all take in his words trying to seek comfort but can't as they are to worried. "So who's going to tell Skylor and Nya?" Jay asks and that makes everyone even more tense. Nobody in thier right mind was going to tell a emotionally unstable master of amber and a protective sister now aunt what was happening.

**Lava lands**

Kai woke groggily up as he heard crying. He darts up wide eyed and awake before tripping and falling against metal bars. He looks down at his ankles to find them cuffed in vengestone, he takes in his surroundings to find he was in a birdcage styled cell suspended at least ten feet off the air. The crying continues and he looks down to see several monsters including Magmar and Jestro try to get Maya to stop crying.

"You leave her alone you molten freak!" Kai screams at them gaining their attention. "Oh good you're finally awake. So you gonna tell us how to make travellers tea or are we going to need to be more persuasive?" Magmar asks threateningly. He gets out a small knife and holds it way to close to Maya for comfort. "Okay I'll tell you what you want just give me my baby!" Kai yells at them. Magmar puts the knife away and a goblin goes up to the cage and hands a still crying Maya to him. He carefully takes her through the bars and carefully sits down and slowly rocks her back and forth.

"Daddy's got you don't need to cry daddy's right here." Kai whispers softly and Maya calms down looking up at her father with bright amber eyes like his. "How sweet now time to make with the tea." Magmar said. _Hurry guys _Kai thinks solemly as he holds his child closer.


	10. Payback

"THEY HAVE MY BABY!" Skylor screeches so loud that the whole maternity ward hears her. Nya was just as upset fuming and barely holding it in but the group hears the sink explode in the nearby bathroom. "Just stay calm we will get her back." Jay said slowly placing a hand in Nya's. "What's the plan?" She asks. "Whatever it is I'm coming." Skylor proclaims. "Skylor you just gave birth that is highly unwise" Zane said. "They just took my baby and boyfriend I am coming whether you like it or not." Skylor said with a fierce glare that said it would be better for everyone's health if they stayed quiet. Well they were in a hospital and Lance risked his life by saying something. "You have no power to defend yourself with." Lance said before being levitated to the ceiling. "Did Kai ever explain what the master of amber's power is?" Cole asks starring at Lance who was still on the ceiling. "He said she was a elemental master but said it didn't matter on what because she could beat anyone without them." Robin said. "Well the master of amber absorbs the power of other masters and Kai is right she could beat anyone here without it." Zane said. "She's coming with us." Macy proclaims. "Will someone put me down?" Lance asks and Skylor rather roughly put him down and goes to grab her amber ninja gi fingering the necklace Kai gave her.

**Jestro **

"Oh this is going to be good!" Jestro said excited as his minions stirred the tea leaves. "Wish someone would get the baby to be quiet though." MB grumbles as Maya's cries echoed through the castle. "She's hungry give me a break I'm new at this." Kai yells down from his cage still suspended in the air by a chain. "Would someone get me some formula?" Kai asks. "Go do it so the baby shuts up." MB orders some monsters. The monsters soon go and come back with a baby bottle as one of the flying monsters fly up to the cage and hands the bottle over. Kai sniffs it for anything before giving it to Maya who happily drinks it down and everyone sighs at it finally being quiet. "I'd be careful if I were you. If your not careful you might release something that could destroy this realm." Kai calls down. "Oh don't worry we'll be careful I'd be more worried about yourself if I was you." Magmar said. "Well I'm not you thank FSM for that I would never want to be that ugly." Kai calls down. "Ignore him we're only keeping him alive to keep the kid quiet after that we can always raise the kid as a slave." MB said and Jestro laughs.

"Just saying your going to regret this." Kai calls down. "Why? Because your buddies are gonna try and stop us? We have a plan for that." Jestro calls up. "No because you do not want to deal with the mother." Kai calls down and Maya let's out a small giggle like she understood what her mother would do. She yawns and falls asleep in Kai's arms as he rocks her back and forth whispering soothing words. Kai may only be nineteen but he had more experience looking after a kid than any of the other ninja combined. "Sir there's been a breach." Magmar said as one of the goblins informs him. "Then deal with it." Jestro said with a small eye roll. "I will but I will need your blessing for my plan." Magmar said casting a glance at the prisoners. "Yeah yeah whatever it takes to get this plan going." Jestro said with a wave and Magmar smiles under his helmet.

**Ninja**

"Okay you keep the monsters busy we'll get Kai and Maya." Lloyd tells the knights as they come up to the castle. "If they've hurt my baby girl I will rip them apart with my bare hands." Skylor grumbles. "Remind me not to get on Skylor's bad side." Jay said and everyone nods at that. As the hordes of monsters come the Nexo knights summon their power and face them head on as they cut them down. The ninja go through a opening in the ranks and go through it running as fast as they can. Once they enter the castle they find it might be harder then they thought to find thier friends. There were millions upon millions of doors and rooms each of which gave no indication to where they would keep prisoners. "Hey Skylor can you use your mother intuition thing to find them?" Jay asks and everyone facepalmed at Jay's idiocy. "That's not how it works Jay." Cole groans.

"Don't go near her you molten skinned goblin!" They hear the angery voice of Kai echo. They look at each other and follow the sound until the reach a door and crack it open slightly. They look around the area seeing MB, Jestro, and Magmar but no Kai or Maya. The room was dim with various torture tools that seemed like they hadn't been used in ages. There were various witch like pots littered around the room withWhere are they?" Skylor asks looking around frantically. "Is this worth it Magmar? It's cool and all but is it needed?" Jestro asks looking at the general. "Yes it is sir besides we need to test the tea." Magmar answers with a glee in his voice. "How much longer do we need to wait?" MB asks. "About another minute." Magmar asks and the ninja all hear a sinister giggle behind them. They turn around to see at least twenty goblins holding chains behind them and suddenly Magmar appears at the door. "Come quietly and maybe we won't hurt your family." He threatens. The ninja exchanged looks but ultimately let themselves get chained with vengestone cuffs. "Now where's my brother and niece?" Nya asks with a growl as they get pushed into the dim room. "Look up." Magmar said.

They all look up to see Kai suspended twenty feet above ground cuffed in vengestone like them in a bird cage styled prison. He doesn't seem to be hearing them though as he's slowly rocking a sleeping Maya back and forth giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Kai! Is Maya okay?" Skylor yells gaining his attention. He looks down and nods putting a finger to his mouth in a quiet gesture motioning to Maya. "How sweet I could barf if I had a stomach." MB said. "If you've hurt a hair on either of them I'll rip your pages out a burn them." Skylor threatens. "She's fiesty." MB comments. "We will do what we wish and what we wish are test subjects for the tea he was so kind telling us how to make it." Magmar said looking up at Kai. "You threatened a harmless child its not like I had a choice." Kai shoots at Magmar which wakes Maya up as her crying echoes through the room. He tries calming her down but she keeps crying much to the annoyance of the villains.

"Your use has run out but the child may still live." Magmar said as he motions to a couple of flying goblins. They nod and fly up to the cage and open it. Kai tried kicking them back away from Maya but they unwilling took her from him locking him back in the cage reaching out for his crying daughter. "You hurt her your dead!" Kai screams at them as Jestro holds the child. "I will rip you apart if you hurt my child!" Skylor screams at them. "Then I'll give you a choice either him or the child or else." MB said. "Or else what?" Lloyd asks. "Or else this." Jestro said as two goblins pour some travellers tea right under the cage Kai was in. A portal opens up and the ninja see the familiar insides of the cursed realm. "You wouldn't dare!" Zane yells at them. "Yes we would either the child or the father choose wisely." Magmar said. "Don't let them hurt Maya. I'll go through just don't hurt Maya." Kai pleads with the ninja.

No one knows what to do they can't choose between two lives even if one of those life's is begging them to choose the other. "I have a better idea. You give us Maya." Lloyd said. "And why would we give her to you?" MB asks. "We know all the realms there are and how to navigate them give us the child and we can tell you all about them." Lloyd said. It wasn't the whole truth Lloyd was just stalling until the portal closed and Kai was out of danger. The three villains exchange a look before nodding their heads and handing Maya over to her mother who rocks her back and forth in an attempt to quiet her down. "Now tell us or your fire friend won't come back this time." Jestro said. "Yeah about that." Lloyd said pointing at the portal that just closed then pointed up. Aaron had picked the locks on Kai's chains up in the cage and used his hoverboard shield to help him down onto solid ground and he looked beyond mad.

"Thanks Aaron, where's the others?" Kai asks. "Right here." Clay said from behind the ninja using his sword and Macy's mace to break the chains. All the ninja and knights were beyond mad and the three villains gulped in fear. "Zane will you hold Maya please?" Skylor asks Zane who happily nods taking Maya in his arms. "I said you should be more worried about what the mother would do." Kai said lighting his hands the same as Skylor. "We should leave the parents to themselves." Nya said and they all nod shuffling out leaving the three villains to the two angry parents.

Back in knighton two hours later

"Who's the cutest baby girl? You are you are." Skylor was saying tickling her baby's chin as it laughed. After around an hour and half of waiting outside the castle and the knights gushing over Maya in Zane's arms the two parents happily came out with happy smiles. "Yeah they're not coming back for at least two months." Skylor announces. "Never mess with people who can give you third degree burns." Kai adds giving Skylor a kiss on the cheek. "What about the tea?" Macy asks. "Grabbed some for ourselves and some seeds blew up the rest."Kai answers.

Now that they were back at the fortrex the ninja were saying their goodbyes to the knights now having their own way to travel through realms they can visit whenever they want. "I'm gonna miss you little guy." Kai said messing up Robin's hair. "I'm gonna visit at least twice a month!" Robin said fixing his hair. "Man when we come back with you the news is going to have a field day." Jay said. "They were already hounding the noodle house when Ray and Maya started coming over a lot to check up. Then one morning I wake up to cameras and a news crew at my door." Skylor complains. "I can always scare them away." Nya said. "Anyway let's go." Cole said. With a wave the ninja pour the tea and step through the portal with a tiny little baby.

**Ninjago **

"So let me get this straight a bunch of tiny red goblins came through a portal and took a pregnant Skylor." Wu asks Ray and Maya who were nodding their heads. "YES!" They scream at him they were very worried about Skylor and they're unborn grandchild. They were in the noodle house which had been trashed thanks to the goblins. "Well the ninja are still missing but I'm sure they'll be back soon." Wu said trying to stay calm. Suddenly another blue portal opens up and out walking out of it is the ninja and Skylor. They smile wide when they see Wu, Ray and Maya and part themselves to show Kai who's getting a little glassy eyed at seeing his parents and Wu. "Hi guys missed me?" Kai asks with a laugh. Wu, Ray, and Maya are in shock for a second standing cold still before Maya runs into her sons arms followed by Ray.

"If you ever trick us into thinking your dead one more time your grounded!" His mother cries into his arms. "I'm sorry I was stuck but I tried I really did and I'm back and I'm not leaving." Kai promises his parents. Wu walks up slowly before giving Kai his own hug feeling at peace. "Not to break up the moment but mum dad meet your granddaughter Maya." Kai said gesturing to the bundle of a laughing child in Skylor's arms. The new grandparents are shocked before big Maya instantly goes over and picks up her new granddaughter who laughs in her grandmother's arms. "I love her she looks like you!" Ray said tickling the baby and gesturing to his son. "Let me hold her!" Jay asks. "Get me another grandchild then maybe." Maya said with a sly smile towards Nya and they both start blushing. "Mom!" Nya said. They're all chatting excitedly before there's a loud knocking at the door of the noodle shop. Not thinking Kai goes over and opens it only to see Gale Gossip with a camera man right behind her. She takes one look at Kai as he stares at her then looks back at the others who are dumbfounded.

"This is the story of a life time!" Gale said as she got the camera rolling. "Guess we didn't keep that a secret very long." Lloyd said. "As long as they keep away from my baby I'm good." Skylor said. "Wait! The baby is here already?!" Gale asks as she pretty much forces her way in with her camera man. "Stay away from the child or you better hope your camera is water proof." Big Maya threatens and Gale steps back. "I have a feeling the next few weeks are going to be hectic." Zane said. "Ditto." Everyone said at once then burst out laughing.

**The end hope you enjoyed the story**


End file.
